Going Back, Going Home
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Sequel to Open Road. "I finally know the difference between going back and going home". Kendall and Logan are both back with their families but nothing feels right without the other by their side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is the first chapter of Going Back/Going Home, the sequel to Open Road - so if you haven't read that already, I highly suggest doing so before reading this! **

**I got so many wonderful reviews on Open Road and I'm really excited (and nervous) to start the sequel; I hope I can live up to Open Road...**

**I'd love to hear what you all think of this first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on his bed, freshly showered and happy to be wearing a clean set of clothes. He held his camera in his hands and sighed as he looked through the photos, smiling at all the memories of his trip. Kendall couldn't get Logan off his mind. He'd sent the boy a text when he got home a little over an hour ago and Logan had replied telling him that he missed him.<p>

Even over text, Kendall could tell that Logan was hurting as much as he was. Kendall wanted to phone him, to hear his voice, but Kendall didn't know if he would be able to do it without tearing up.

Kendall grabbed his phone from where it was sitting on his bed and he scrolled through the contacts. He sat and stared at Logan's name for a few minutes, trying to find the courage to press the call button. He bit his lip but just as he was about to press it, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Hey, honey," Mrs Knight smiled, poking her head around the door.

Kendall smiled back at her and dropped his phone back on the bed, "Hey mom. Sorry, I was about to come down."

"That's okay. Take your time. Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love that," Kendall grinned. "Thanks Mom."

Mrs Knight gave him a warm smile and a small nod before she shut his door behind her again. Kendall glanced back at his phone but just shoved it in his pocket as he stood up and followed after his mother.

Kendall joined his little sister in the living room while his mom finished up in the kitchen. Katie turned her head from the television and smiled at her brother.

"You all clean now?" she asked before scooting over to let him sit beside her on the sofa.

Kendall cracked a smile and sat down, "Yes, don't worry."

Mrs Knight came shuffling into the room with a tray in her hands; Kendall jumped up to help her, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. They sat back on the sofa, Mrs Knight squeezing in between her two children, causing Katie to grumble and shuffle over some more.

"So, tell us all about it!"

Kendall took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"It was so great. We had such a great time and there was so much for us to do...The first few days were great. I got to see Iowa and Nebraska; spent a couple of days exploring them. But, I guess, it was a bit lonely. That's why I was glad to see Logan, he...What?" Kendall frowned when he noticed his mom pull a face.

Mrs Knight shook her head with a sigh, "Just...How could you pick up a hitchhiker, Kendall? That's such a silly thing to do."

Kendall put down his mug and turned his body towards his mother, "Logan wasn't a hitchhiker! I offered him a ride...and he's really nice."

"But how were you to know that? He was a stranger."

"Oh, come on," Kendall groaned, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He lit up the screen and passed it to his mother, "Does he _really_ look like he could be dangerous?"

Mrs Knight stared down at Kendall's background picture and Kendall let out a small sigh as he saw Logan's smiling face, along with his own, with the Hollywood Sign in the back. Kendall remembered when they took the picture; it was just after Kendall had asked the brunette to move to LA with him after med school. Logan had kissed Kendall afterwards and it was amazing. This picture was taken not long after their kiss and Kendall bit down on his lip as it tingled and ached to feel Logan's lips again.

"Well, you never know. He could have been..." Mrs Knight shrugged.

Katie snatched the phone and stared closer at the photo, "He's hot."

Kendall let out a surprised laugh and Mrs Knight looked shocked.

"Bet it was difficult for you to pull all those California girls with him around..." Katie smirked, still looking at the picture. "He's better looking than you."

"Katie!" Mrs Knight gasped, taking the phone away. She glanced at the picture once more before she passed it back to her son. "I hope you weren't out there chasing girls..."

Kendall quickly shook his head, "We weren't."

Katie smirked at him and rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"It's true! We weren't into that. We just wanted to go sightseeing and stuff."

"What about Logan's parents?" Mrs Knight questioned. "How did they feel about him travelling with a stranger?"

Kendall groaned, "I guess they weren't very happy. B-But he had to get away, they were trying to control his life. They didn't approve of his...lifestyle."

"Was he rebellious?" Mrs Knight frowned.

"No!" Kendall replied quickly. "He's gay."

Kendall nervously watched his mother's reaction. Her eyebrows shot up and she stared at Kendall in shock; Katie's expression wasn't too different.

"Seriously?" the small girl gasped.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." He looked back at his mother and his face fell slightly when he saw how uncomfortable she looked, "Mom? A-Are you okay?"

Mrs Knight cleared her throat and smile awkwardly, "I'm fine. So, um, you took your camera right? The one I got you for your birthday?"

Kendall frowned at how quickly she changed the conversation but he gave her a nod and went along with it, "Yeah. I took quite a few. I'll, uh, get them developed and show you them properly."

"Did you get me a present?" Katie asked in excitement, but there was something in her voice that was warning Kendall than he better have...

Kendall gave her a smile and nodded his head, "I did. Um, my bag's in the car..."

"I'll get it!" Katie jumped up and held out her hands, waiting for the keys.

Kendall laughed softly and fished the keys out of his pockets, handing them to the small girl and watched her jog out of the house.

Mrs Knight laid a gentle hand on Kendall's knee and smiled when he turned back to face her. Kendall placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm really happy that you're home, sweetheart," she told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Me too, Mom. I missed you guys."

"And I'm sorry for freaking out," Mrs Knight sighed, bowing her head slightly. "I-I was just so worried about you. I didn't like the thought of you all alone and so far away and then picking up a hitchhiker..."

"He wasn't a hitchhiker!"

"Okay, fine! But it still had me worried. You may be eighteen now, but you're still my baby."

Kendall pulled his mom into a comforting hug and kissed the top of her head, "I'm back safe now, Mom. Don't worry."

Their hug ended when they heard the front door close and Katie returned, already searching through the duffel bag that she was carrying.

"Kendall, I don't see anything."

The blonde stood up and went to help his sister. They put the bag on the floor and Kendall pulled out a few dirty shirts before finding a plastic bag. He then handed it to Katie with a grin and went back to searching for another, slightly smaller, bag.

"A teddy bear?" Katie raised an eyebrow as she held a small bear wearing an "I heart LA" t-shirt.

Kendall nodded with a smirk. He knew that Katie would turn her nose up at it, thinking she was too old for cuddly toys, but he also knew that the bear would soon be sitting proudly on the bed in her room.

Katie returned to looking in the bag and pulled out a small, slightly heavy, box. She sat cross-legged on the carpet and opened it up. Kendall smiled as Katie's face lit up when she pulled out a snow globe. They'd always been a thing that fascinated her, ever since she was a toddler and, as soon as Kendall saw the snow globe with downtown LA standing proud inside of it, he knew he had to buy it for his little sister.

"I love it! Thanks Kendall!"

"No problem, baby sister," he grinned. Then he looked over at his mother who was watching them both lovingly and he sat beside her, handing her the smaller bag. "It's not much."

Mrs Knight opened the bag and saw lots of little fridge magnets. She let out a small laugh.

"They're from every city I visited..."

"They're great. Thank you, honey," she smiled, kissing his cheek again.

"Hey, Kendall!" Katie called from where she'd just turned on the games console. She held up one of the controllers with a grin, "Wanna play? I've been practicing. I can totally kick your butt now."

Kendall chuckled, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

He looked to his mother, as if asking permission if he could play. Mrs Knight gave him a small smile and stood up, gently patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to go and get started on dinner. You two play nice now, okay?"

"Will do, Mom."

"Yup."

Katie jumped up onto the sofa, next to her brother, and Mrs Knight paused at the door with a smile, watching her two children play for a moment. She'd missed this and she was happy that her baby boy was home.

After dinner, Kendall returned to his bedroom to unpack a few things and tip his dirty clothes into the laundry basket. He turned on his laptop and then sat at his desk, deciding to check his emails. He was surprised at how full his inbox was and laughed when he noticed that most of them were from Facebook. It seemed like his best friends, James and Carlos, had been updating him on everything he'd been missing.

_Everything_ he'd been missing.

But one email stood out to him.

_Logan Mitchell wants to be friends on Facebook._

Kendall's heart immediately sped up. He quickly accepted the request and soon found himself on Logan's profile. He smiled widely as he looked at the boy's profile picture. Logan was dressed in a smart shirt and tie with black slacks and dress shoes. In his hands, he held a small trophy and he had a proud smile on his face. Kendall found it adorable.

He clicked through all of Logan's tagged photos, most of them similar to his profile one. It seemed like Logan had received a large number of awards at science fairs and various mathematics tournaments. Kendall felt a sense of pride for Logan flowing through him. His expression dropped when he came across pictures of Logan and his family – specifically, his mother and father. These were the people that forced him to run away from home. They had caused Logan pain and upset him on multiple occasions; Kendall couldn't help but feel a slight hatred towards them. But his eyes fell upon the small, smiling, brunette boy in the pictures and his hatred would vanish and be replaced with longing.

His longing became even greater then he noticed Logan's latest profile change.

_Logan Mitchell went from being "single" to being "it's complicated"._

Kendall let out a long sigh and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Logan was right, it was complicated. They were so far away from each other, how were they going to make this relationship work?

Kendall went onto his own Facebook page. He hadn't changed his relationship status since he broke up with Hannah; it still said he was in a relationship. Kendall hovered over it, unsure what to do. He _was_ in a relationship with Logan but he knew that if he left his status as it was, he would just get people questioning him about it. He didn't know if he was ready to explain about his relationship with Logan, especially since it was so _complicated_.

So that's what Kendall changed it to…and now it matched Logan's.

Kendall then grabbed his camera and connected it to his laptop, letting it upload all the photos while he stared at his phone again, trying to pluck up the courage to call Logan. But when he finally did press the call button, there was no answer. Kendall let out a sigh of disappointment and sat his phone on his desk as he started to go through the photos from his camera. He spent the next hour or so sorting and copying them into different folders; pictures that he would upload to Facebook, pictures he'd get developed and then pictures of him and Logan that were just for him to see – mainly the ones of them sharing _intimate_ moments.

Kendall jumped when his phone started to buzz and he quickly grabbed it when he saw Logan's name flashing on the screen. He stared at it for a moment but then shakily put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

Kendall's face immediately broke into a grin when he heard the boy's soft voice. He leant back in his chair and sighed happily.

"I tried to call you…"

"_I know. I'm sorry…My phone, it ran out of battery. I guess I forgot to charge it…I-I miss you, Kendall."_

Kendall's smile faded into a sad one, "I miss you too. It's weird not being with you. I don't like it."

"_Me neither…It's lonely."_

"We'll see each other again soon."

"_I hope so."_

"We _will_. I'll make sure of it."

"_I love you."_

Kendall's beaming grin came back again; he still wasn't used to hearing that, "I love you too."

"_And I'm glad that you got home safely. How are your mom and Katie?"_

"They're fine; very glad that I'm home, I think. I got a bit of a telling off from Mom for picking up a hitchhiker though…"

"_I wasn't hitchhiking!" _Logan protested.

Kendall laughed lightly, "I know, Logie…How are your parents? Are they treating you okay?"

"_Oh, uh, yeah. They're fine."_

"You sure?" Kendall asked sceptically.

"_Yeah," _Logan reassured him. _"They were just a bit mad at me for running away…They're glad I'm back though. I just wish that I was still with you. I'm wearing your beanie…"_

Kendall laughed again, "You are? I wish I could see you right now, you always look so cute. I love it when you wear my things."

"_I know you do," _Logan chuckled. _"You took enough pictures of me wearing them when we were in LA…"_

"That's true…Oh, I'm uploading photos to Facebook later so that you can see them."

"_Oh. Kendall, I don't know if that's a good idea…"_

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm not putting _all _of them up, just the 'touristy' ones. But I can email you the rest, if you want them."

"_Oh, okay. Yeah, sorry. I just know that some of those definitely aren't appropriate for Facebook…"_

Kendall nodded with an amused smile, "Yeah…and it'd be a hell of a way for me to come out."

"_Oh yeah! D-Did you tell your mom?"_

Kendall sighed softly and bit on his bottom lip for a moment, "No. I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"_Hey, no. You don't have to apologise. It's a big thing. You should do it when you're ready."_

"Yeah. But I just don't want it to seem like I'm embarrassed about it. I'm not. She just…"

"_Just what, Kendall?"_

"She—she didn't seem all that comfortable with it when she found out th-that _you're_ gay. I was gonna tell her but that scared me…"

"_Oh."_

"Logie, I'm sorry."

"_No, it's fine. I'm used to people being uncomfortable with it. Don't worry. I'm just worried about you. Are you okay?"_

Kendall nodded, even though he knew that Logan wouldn't be able to see him, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's probably for the best. She doesn't think I should be dating so soon after the break-up either. She told me at dinner to 'enjoy being single'."

"_It'll get easier. You'll be okay…Shit. Sorry, Kendall. I've gotta go."_

"Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. My dad just wants me. I'll phone again soon."_

"Okay. I love you."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

Kendall sighed when the line went dead and he tossed his phone on the desk, leaning back in his chair again to run his hands through his hair. Hearing Logan's voice again had been amazing and it had dulled the ache in his chest but as soon as the call ended, the ache was back. Kendall just hoped that overcoming the distance between them would get easier; he couldn't see it happening any time soon though…

That night, Kendall lay in bed, struggling to sleep without the brunette boy by his side. His phone went off and when he saw the simple _"Good night x"_ that Logan had sent, a tear came to his eye and he buried deeper into his covers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? I hope this is okay for an opening (The reason this took so long to be posted is because I was really struggling with a starting point...)<strong>

**Also, I never usually like it when Facebook is mentioned in fics...but I thought it was necessary in this. **

**Anyway, yes. Please review; I've missed you guys! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This is a lot of words...Well, for me anyway. I felt bad for taking so long to update, University is _crazy_ right now, so here is a slightly longer chapter (: **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'm so surprised at the amount of wonderful feedback I got for the first chapter. I'm _so_ ridiculously happy that you all loved Open Road so much that you started to read this. And I hope you continue to!**

**A special thank you to my lovely reviewers; **_Gabsikle, rosaxD114, MaddieIsWhatIAm, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, Bananjo, 3crazymX3, CDKLJ2345, taystwin-14, Vampire-Goth-Girl, KoganWorldwide, bigtimedegrassi, AllAboardTheKoganShip, SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin, klolo8, MarissaLeeC, yoursomeday, cheesexgenius, IceRush, TheApathyImp, ImprecantesStellam, , FREEwithTHEbeat, TheClaire24, happy40, bravenewboi, WonderlandGirl457 _and _gleechild. _**I hope I got everyone...There was so many of you! I'm not used to it!**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this next update. Please tell me what you think, I really do love hearing from you! (: **

* * *

><p>Kendall had his hands buried deep in his jean pockets as he walked up to the school building on his first day back. He didn't really want to be back here but he would be graduating soon, so he just had to put up with it for a few more weeks. He could do that.<p>

Kendall was just about to close his locker when he heard his name being shouted from further down the corridor. He smiled and then turned around just in time for a small Latino boy to fling himself at him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey Carlos," he laughed.

"You're back!" Carlos grinned, pulling away and staring up at his best friend with joy.

Kendall nodded, "Yep. Here I am." Kendall looked over Carlos' shoulder and saw James' making his way over, taking his time instead of sprinting over like he guessed Carlos had done, "Hey James."

"Hey man," James smiled, holding out his hand to pull the blonde in for a manly hug. "Good to have you back."

"We missed you," Carlos added.

"I missed you guys too."

"How was LA?" James asked in excitement. "I saw the photos on Facebook, it looked amazing. I'm so jealous!"

Kendall laughed softly, knowing James' plan to move out to LA as soon as possible to start his music career, "It was amazing. The weather was just great—"

"I still can't believe you didn't let us come with you," James pouted.

Kendall sighed, "I said I'm sorry, man. But I needed to be alone."

James' eyebrow rose, "You let that boy go with you though…"

Kendall shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and he shut his locker, "That was different."

"How?" Carlos asked with a small frown.

"I met Logan out there…I could talk to him about everything."

Carlos and James both crossed their arms over their chest and looked offended.

"We're you're best friends!" James told him.

"You're supposed to be able to tell _us _everything!" Carlos added.

Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes, "Guys. You're still my best friends. It's just…it's hard to explain, okay?"

Carlos and James were both frowning slightly as the three of them walked to their first class; Kendall felt slightly bad.

"Next time," Kendall said with a smile. "We'll all go. It'll be a boy's holiday. It'll be great!"

That put a smile on the pouting boys' faces and they immediately started planning everything that they'd get up to together, making Kendall roll his eyes in amusement at their enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Carlos and James both invited themselves to spend the night and Kendall's that night, despite the fact that they had school again the following day. But Kendall had been away far too long for their liking and it wasn't the first time they'd stayed at each other's on a school night.<p>

Mrs Knight was happy to see the boys as well. She'd missed having a full house over the last month. The three boys kissed her on the cheek as they arrived back at Kendall's after school – a bit later than usual since they'd stopped at James' and Carlos' to grab their overnight bags.

"I've missed you boys, and I've got no problem with you staying tonight. Just, make sure you don't stay up too late. I don't want another call from school, telling me that you've all fallen asleep in class again, okay?"

They all nodded with small smiles on their faces.

"Mama Knight, can we have pizza tonight, please?" Carlos asked hopefully, James and Kendall's expressions suddenly matching their friend's.

Mrs Knight smiled at them, "Okay, boys. We'll order in. Saves me a job."

The boys thanked the older woman and then made their way up to Kendall's bedroom, throwing their bags in the corner of the room. Carlos and James raced towards Kendall's double bed and spread themselves out on it. Kendall laughed lightly and sat on his desk chair, watching as his friends bugged each other, saying that they needed more space.

Carlos stuck his foot out and kicked James in the shin, "Move your stupid legs, this is my side."

"My legs aren't stupid!" James protested. "You're just jealous that they're nicer than yours."

Carlos just rolled his eyes and kicked James again, a playful smirk on his face.

Kendall just let them fight, he was used to them acting like this and, to be honest, he'd missed it. He knew that it was just playful banter and it never turned into anything serious.

Kendall grabbed his phone out of his pocket and decided to send Logan a text since his friends were currently distracted.

'_Hey Logie. Missing you x'_

It wasn't long before his phone was vibrating, signalling a reply. However, Kendall's face fell when he opened the message and it simply said:

'_I'm not talking to you…:|'_

'_What? Why? What did I do?' _Kendall panicked, replying quickly.

'_Check Facebook…'_

Kendall frowned and quickly span around in his chair to face his laptop that was sitting on his desk. James and Carlos' attention was drawn to him as the laptop started up and they both sat up on the bed.

"What'cha doing?" James asked curiously.

"I just have to check something," Kendall mumbled, worried about what could possibly have happened for Logan to be ignoring him.

One of Kendall's over-sized eyebrows rose slowly as he got on Facebook and noticed that he had a handful of notifications. Kendall couldn't help letting out a laugh when he realised why Logan was acting that way; the comments were all on a picture of Logan, shirtless on the beach.

'_Are you mad because of the beach photos? xD' _Kendall sent with a smile.

'_Girls from school are commenting saying how hot I am!'_

Kendall couldn't stop himself laughing and James and Carlos both looked at him in confusion before looking back at each other.

'_But Logie, you are hot!'_

Kendall jumped when he noticed James and Carlos coming up behind him and he quickly placed his phone on his lap. He scrolled through the comments, smirking at some of the things Logan's classmates were saying.

_Wow. Wasn't expecting this…Nice one, Logan._

_Sure this isn't photoshopped?_

_Ur pretty hot. Shame that ur gay ;)_

"He's _gay_?" James exclaimed in shock.

Kendall's head shot around to face his friends who had surprised looks on their faces; Kendall should've known they would be reading over his shoulder. He sighed and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah…So?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked, Carlos nodding along.

Kendall frowned and stood up, feeling more comfortable being at James' level instead of having the brunette tower over him.

"Because it's none of your business."

James frowned and Carlos awkwardly looked between the two boys who were currently glaring at each other.

"Was it weird?" Carlos asked.

Kendall pulled his gaze away from James and focused on Carlos, "What?"

Carlos shrugged nervously, "Like, wasn't it awkward travelling with him, knowing that he…likes guys and _you're _a guy?"

"I don't know why it would be…There's nothing wrong with being gay," Kendall noticed James pull a face and he shot him a glare. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Wait…" James said, his expression turning slightly more disgusted. "He phoned me one night…"

"Yeah…So?"

"He said you were in a field…in your underwear."

Carlos' eyes went wide in surprise, "Really?"

Kendall's cheeks blushed pink; he remembered that night very well, "Oh, uh, yeah. Well, you know what I'm like when I'm drunk…"

"But what if he was, like, perving on you? Did he try anything?" James questioned.

Kendall groaned out loud and his fists clenched, "James, just shut up. Okay? I've had enough of this. Yes, Logan's gay. Doesn't mean he wants every guy that he sees. He's a fucking great guy, so don't you dare judge him before you even get to know him."

James was taken back and promptly shut his mouth. Kendall's expression turned smug and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, can we stop talking about this and have some fun? I missed my best friends."

Carlos' face turned bright with a smile again and James gave a small smile as well and nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry, man."

Kendall just shrugged and turned to shut the laptop off, "Let's just forget about it, okay? I'm gonna kick both your asses at Mario Kart."

Carlos and James both turned defensive and the shorter of the two pulled on his helmet, getting prepared.

"You know you can't beat me," James smirked, grabbing a controller and sitting in front of the TV.

"Yeah, Kendall," Carlos agree, sitting beside James. "You suck at this."

"Do not!"

James and Carlos chuckled, "Yeah, you do."

"Fine, I'll just have to show you that you're wrong."

Kendall lost every game.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos soon forgot about the previous conversation but Kendall couldn't. It worried him. He desperately wanted to tell them about him and Logan, they're his best friends and he tells them everything. But their reactions earlier…Kendall knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if they reacted the same way towards him. He didn't want to lose them.<p>

The thought of losing his best friends kept Kendall awake that night. It got to the early hours of the morning and Kendall sighed as he grabbed his phone. He hadn't checked it since James and Carlos found out about Logan and Kendall groaned when he saw that he had a couple of texts from Logan that had been sent a few hours ago, in response to his previous texts.

'_I can't believe you put those photos online though. I'm gonna get you back somehow… x'_

'_Kendall, you there? X'_

The second text came through around forty-five minutes after the first and Kendall felt guilty for ignoring him. He hadn't meant to.

'_Hey, you awake? X' _he replied, praying that he'd get a response.

His phone flashed up about ten minutes later and Kendall smiled.

'_Yeah, just about. Is everything alright? X'_

'_I just can't sleep. I'm sorry about earlier. James and Carlos are here, we got a bit distracted x'_

'_That's okay. You haven't seen them in a while; you've got catching up to do x'_

'_Yeah. Logie, can I phone you? I really need to hear your voice x"_

"_Of course you can x'_

A small smile spread across Kendall's face and he carefully climbed out of his bed, not wanting to wake his best friends who were sleeping soundly beside him. He then shuffled towards the door and quietly shut it behind him before he sat on the floor in the hallway and dialled Logan's number.

"_Hey," _answered a tired voice that immediately put a grin on Kendall's face.

"Hey. Sorry, I know it's late…"

"_Don't worry about it. It's worth it to talk to you."_

Kendall sighed and it was quiet for a moment, each boy just listening to the other's breathing.

"_Kendall…"_ Logan breathed. _"Is everything okay?"_

"I-I can't do this."

"_What do you mean?"_

Kendall ran his hand through his hair, "I never thought that being away from you would be _this_ hard. I can't even tell anyone how much I love you because everyone's a fucking asshole."

"_Did something happen?"_

"James and Carlos. They found out about you being gay…"

"_And they don't like it?"_ Logan laughed shortly.

"They just don't understand," Kendall told him. "I'm sorry."

"_You need to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault."_

"But I feel terrible about it. You have enough of it at home, I bet."

"_Yeah…"_

"Everything was so much easier when we were together, wasn't it? I could kiss you in public and no one would even care," Kendall let out a heavy sigh. "Now I can't even kiss you at all."

"_I miss you too, Kendall. Hopefully this distance will get easier over time…It really sucks right now though."_

"Yeah. Fuck, it's only been a couple of days. It feels like so much longer though. I keep looking at the photos we took…They're great."

"_Yes. The photos…"_ Logan grumbled, not sounding impressed.

Kendall laughed in amusement, "You're not still mad at me posting the beach photos, are you?"

"_They're embarrassing!"_

"No, they're not! You look great! Everyone else thought so too. I think you should have it as your profile picture."

"_What?"_ Logan exclaimed, causing Kendall to laugh again. _"No way!"_

"Oh, go on? For me?" Kendall grinned.

"_Absolutely not."_

"Pleeeeease?" Kendall whined. "If you don't, I will."

"_You will do what?"_ Logan asked hesitantly.

"I'll set it as _my _profile picture."

"_You wouldn't…"_

Kendall smirked, "Oh, I would."

"_But—"_

"Come on, Logie. It'll be funny."

"_Oh yes. Hilarious," _Logan deadpanned.

Kendall chuckled, "If you really love me, then you would do this."

"_Oh, you're gonna try that now, are you?"_

"Yep."

"_Tell you what, if you change your picture to one of _you_ at the beach…then I may consider changing mine."_

"Nope. No considering. You _have_ to."

Kendall heard Logan sigh and he grinned, knowing that he was so close to breaking him.

"_Okay, fine. For you."_

"Yay! I love you, Logie."

Logan's light laughter was heard down the phone and Kendall smiled, loving the sound. Kendall was about to change the subject and ask Logan how school was going, but he jumped when a door down the hall opened and his mom came shuffling out, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked surprised to see her son sitting outside his bedroom door but gave him a sleepy smile.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"Uh, I—I couldn't sleep."

Mrs Knight gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked over, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, it's just Logan."

Mrs Knight nodded, "I think both of you should try and get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow, remember?"

Kendall sighed, "I know, Mom."

"Okay, well, don't stay up much longer."

Mrs Knight kissed the top of Kendall's head and then walked towards the bathroom. Kendall waited for her to close the door before talking into the phone again.

"Logan, I should go. You're probably really tired."

"_I don't mind,"_ Logan replied. _"I like talking to you."_

"Well, I make sure to phone you tomorrow."

"_Yeah, I'll look forward to it."_

"Good night, Logie."

"_Night, Kendall. I love you."_

"I love you too."

Kendall sighed again as he hung up the phone; he could have talked to Logan all night if his mom hadn't interrupted. He got to his feet and quietly re-entered his bedroom. James and Carlos were both still fast asleep in the bed and Kendall carefully climbed back under the covers, careful not to knock Carlos lying next to him.

Talking to Logan had calmed Kendall down and it wasn't long before he could close his eyes and easily drift off to sleep.

He was woken the next morning by Carlos shaking him awake and, for a moment, he regretted his late night. He groaned loudly and buried his head under his pillow, not wanting to get up and go to school. Carlos just continued to tug at Kendall's t-shirt, whining at him and telling him to get up. Kendall shot out a hand and slapped it against Carlos' wanting him to go away and leave him to sleep. Kendall never did understand how Carlos had so much energy all of the time.

Carlos ended up sitting on Kendall's back and bouncing slightly, causing the taller boy to groan and complain about his weight. He pushed Carlos back on the bed and rolled onto his back, glaring at his best friend.

"You're a dick."

Carlos just grinned back at him, "You need to get up, or we'll be late."

Kendall rolled his eyes, sitting up and sliding out of bed, "Where's James?"

"Doing his hair in the bathroom."

Kendall nodded with an amused smirk, "Of course he is."

They got to school and Kendall was sorting out the books in his locker. James was checking out his reflection in the mirror that he had attached to the inside of his own locker and Kendall was being forced to listen to him. Carlos was quiet for once, but only because he was indulging in his morning snack before he went to lessons.

"Mm, 'Endall," the Latino suddenly mumbled through a mouthful of food, gaining the blonde's attention.

Kendall turned to him, raising an eyebrow and waiting to see what he had to say. Carlos swallowed and then pointed behind Kendall. The boy glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw a pretty, blonde girl heading in his direction.

"Kendall!" she grinned, hugging him once she was close enough.

"Hey, Jo," Kendall replied, gently hugging her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Missed you in Spanish class though. How was your trip?"

Kendall's face broke into a grin, "It was amazing."

"Kendall says that the three of us are going to go next time," James told Jo with excitement.

"The four of us," Kendall quickly corrected him. "Logan will come too."

James glanced at Carlos awkwardly but then nodded without a word.

"Who's Logan?" Jo asked.

"I met him on my trip," Kendall said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I saw the pictures. He looks nice."

"Yeah. Yeah, he is."

They were interrupted by the bell ringing, telling them to get to class. Jo glanced down the hall to where he friends were waiting for her while she talked to Kendall; she then looked back at the tall blonde and gave him another smile.

"You can finish telling me about your trip later in Spanish, okay?"

Kendall nodded, "Okay. See you later, Jo."

"Bye. Bye guys."

She waved quickly at James and Carlos and then hurried to join her friends. Kendall turned to shut his locker and when he turned back, James and Carlos were both grinning at him.

"What?" he frowned as they started to walk to Biology.

"You and Jo, eh?" James smirked.

"We're just friends," Kendall told him.

"Yeah, but she wants you."

"You should ask her out," Carlos added.

Kendall shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Carlos frowned. "She's really pretty."

"I know," Kendall agreed. "And she's really nice. But I, I just…"

"You're not still hung up on Hannah, are you? I thought you said you were over her? I thought your trip helped with that?"

"Yeah. It did. I just don't think I want to date anyone else just yet," Kendall shrugged. "It's too soon."

"But she's already going out with Jonny Miller," Carlos said, causing James to glare at him and Kendall's eyebrows shot up.

"S-She is?"

James patted him on the back, "Sorry, man. They've been dating for a couple of weeks."

"Oh," Kendall responded.

He didn't know why the news affected him so much. Kendall had moved on just as fast, he was with Logan now. He'd gotten over his ex. He'd actually honestly forgotten all about her until James mentioned her. But now he realised that he would soon have to see her. The school wasn't that big, he was bound to run into her eventually. Kendall sighed and dreaded it. Kendall's chest felt heavy at the thought of her happy with another guy while he longed to be with his boyfriend, who was so far away.

James tugged on Kendall's sleeve and led him down the corridor until they finally reached their classroom. Kendall was out of it for most of the lesson, mind drifting to Logan and wondering what the boy was up to, he made sure to send him a text once class was over.

* * *

><p>Kendall was on his way to Spanish class. James and Carlos both had History, so he'd meet back up with them at lunch. Kendall froze when he walked around the corner. His eyes widened at the sight of his ex-girlfriend standing down the hall, laughing with two of her friends. He tried to ignore her and continue walking, but his gaze kept drifting towards her and, as he got closer, Hannah's eyes caught his and her smile faded slightly. Kendall kept his head down and walked a little faster, but he was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.<p>

"Hey, Kendall," a voice said quietly.

Kendall inhaled deeply and then turned to face her, "Hi."

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Kendall shrugged, "I'm fine. I went to LA."

Hannah nodded, tucking her shiny, blonde hair behind her left ear, "I heard. T-That wasn't because of me, was it? Because of what happened?"

"No," Kendall responded, although he knew that it wasn't completely true.

"I am sorry about how it ended, Kendall…"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, well, it's in the past now. I'm over it."

Hannah raised her eyebrows slightly, "Okay, well, good."

Hannah's eyes suddenly went dark as she stared at something to Kendall's right. Kendall followed her gaze and he smirked slightly as he saw Jo coming towards them.

"Hey Kendall," she grinned, blanking Hannah. "Are you ready to go to Spanish? We're gonna be late." Jo linked her arm through Kendall's and gave him a playful look before turning to Hannah and feigning surprise, "Oh, Hannah. Hello."

"Jo," the other girl replied, her lip curling slightly.

"Yeah, we should probably get going," Kendall agreed, trying to hide his amusement. "See you around, Hannah."

Kendall led Jo away from her and they both laughed lightly. Kendall glanced back and saw the other girl give them a disapproving look before she disappeared from sight.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Kendall said, dropping Jo's arm as they reached the door to their classroom. "It was really awkward."

"I could tell," Jo chuckled.

They took their usual seats and Kendall pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He smiled at the text from Logan, complaining about the smell of the teacher whose lesson he was currently in. Jo waited patiently for Kendall to finish his text and then smiled when she saw him stare at his phone wallpaper for a short moment before putting it back in his pocket.

The class started and they were set work to do. Jo took the opportunity to ask Kendall to tell her about his trip and Kendall happily did, describing all the cities that he visited with Logan and all the places they went to. Kendall was surprised about how well she listened; she actually seemed interested.

Kendall waited for Jo at the end of the lesson while she was packing her books away and then they headed for their lockers before going to lunch.

"I'm having a party at my house on Friday night," Jo told him before they split off in different directions. "Do you want to come? James and Carlos can come too, if they want?"

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, that'd be cool. It's been a while since I've partied."

Jo smiled in return and clutched the strap of her bag, "Okay, great. Eight o'clock, my place."

"I'll be there. See you, Jo."

"Bye, Kendall."

They hugged briefly and then Jo turned and headed down the corridor towards her locker. Kendall went in the opposite direction, finding James and Carlos already waiting by his locker.

"Hey buddy," Carlos grinned, giving him a wave.

Kendall gave them a smile and a nod and then put his books away, "We have plans for Friday night."

"We do?" James and Carlos both asked, curiously.

"Yep," Kendall nodded. "Jo invited us to a party at her place."

James smirked, "Really? You sure she didn't just invite _you_?"

Kendall shot him a glare, "No. She said the three of us."

James shrugged, "Well, I'm not one to turn down a party."

Carlos nodded in agreement with a grin.

Kendall was quiet throughout lunch, thinking about Jo and hoping that she didn't have the wrong idea. He really liked her but he hoped she didn't think that anything would happen between them. He didn't want to hurt her. Sure, she was attractive and a couple of times he'd wondered what they'd be like as a couple, but that's all changed since he got back. Kendall didn't think of her that way anymore. He was with Logan now. Nothing could change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know there wasn't much Kogan in this chapter - Or Logan in general, tbh - but I <em>promise<em> to make it up to you in the next chapter! **

**So please, review, because it actually does make me write faster - I know, that's hard to believe...**

**I love you all (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the previous one; you are all _so_ lovely! Big hugs and thank you's to all of you that reviewed; **_Bananjo, ali, egwipefkwef, gottabeyou, gleechild, WorthlessPleasure, Scarlett, pixiejazz, onlythatdaydawns, TidusGT, xUndisclosed, AllAboardTheKoganShip, FroggerJane, TheClaire24, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, BigTimeStarkid-1, rosaxD114, bravenewboi, klolo8, Fiyero3305, cheesexgenius, child who is cool, FREEwithTHEbeat, KoganWorldwide, IceRuse, Boston Anonymous, Ilovesmesomekogan, Sam, yoursomeday, JuliaSchmidt _and _seventyfourmuffins. _**I love you all so much!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Those few of you that follow me on Tumblr already have an idea about what happens...I hope I don't disappoint! **

**I actually don't know _how_ I feel about this chapter...I'll let you lot be the judge of that!**

**Anyway, I'll be quiet now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall was a bit nervous for the party that Friday. James and Carlos kept teasing him about Jo and he hoped that they wouldn't try anything at the party; he really didn't want to lead her on. They seemed determined to set the two up together but Kendall had to keep putting them in their place and telling them that it wasn't what he wanted.<p>

When they got to Jo's house, the party was already well under way. James and Carlos immediately hurried into the kitchen, James on the hunt for alcohol and Carlos looking for the food. Kendall rolled his eyes and decided just to have a wander around.

About ten minutes later, Kendall found Jo dancing in the living room with a couple of her girlfriends. He leant against the wall and watched them for a moment, with a small smile on his face, until she caught his eye and waved him over.

"Kendall! Hey! I'm glad you came," she grinned, grabbing his hands and making him dance with her.

"Well, thanks for inviting me."

Jo nodded, "Are James and Carlos here too?"

"Yeah, they ran towards the kitchen…"

"Ah, I should have guessed…Have you had a drink?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's go get you one."

Jo grabbed Kendall's wrist and led him into the kitchen, weaving their way through the crowds of people. Kendall soon found a beer thrust into his hand and he thanked Jo with a smile, taking a mouthful. He opened his mouth to speak but a girl came running over to Jo and cut him off. She whispered something in the blonde girl's ear which made Jo roll her eyes.

"Sorry Kendall. I have to go sort something out. I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Jo gave him and apologetic smile and then let herself be lead out of the kitchen. Kendall sighed and glanced around, looking for someone that he recognised. He grabbed another beer and then moved into the next room. He bumped into a couple of people that he knew from school and had short conversations with them to be friendly.

Kendall was currently involved in a conversation about video games with a couple of boys from his History class when he gaze was drawn across the room. His eyes went wide when he saw the brown, spiky hair and the small build.

"Logan?" he mumbled under his breath.

The boy suddenly left the room and Kendall panicked. He quickly left the group he was talking to and made to follow the boy. He hurried from room to room, hoping to spot him again. Just as he was about to give up, Kendall noticed him through the back window and he went out into the garden. He watched from a distance for a moment and then slowly made his way over. But as he got closer, he realised how stupid he had been.

This boy wasn't Logan. He didn't even look much like him. The only similarities were the hair colour and he was around the same height as Logan. Kendall sighed and turned away, a longing in his chest.

Kendall didn't feel up for partying much anymore, so he walked over to the large tree towards the back of Jo's garden and sat beneath it. He pulled out his phone and sent Logan a quick text, telling him that he was missing him. Then he leant back against the trunk of the tree with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Hey."

Kendall's eyes squinted open and he smiled softly when he saw Jo standing in front of him, "Hey."

The blonde girl sat next to him, looking worried, "Are you okay?"

Kendall nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You seemed in a hurry to get out of the house. I saw you. Were you following someone?"

Kendall let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "I—I thought I saw someone. But I was being stupid. It couldn't have been him."

Jo smiled sympathetically. She watched Kendall check his phone again, hoping that Logan had replied but he had no new messages. She smiled again as she saw him stare at his wallpaper again before locking the screen.

"Was it Logan?"

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked nervously.

"The person you thought that you saw. Did you think you saw Logan?"

A small blush spread across Kendall cheeks and he nodded slowly, "I don't know why I thought he would be here. He's so far away…"

Jo placed a comforting arm around Kendall's shoulders and they fell into a short silence, just staring up at the sky.

"Y'know, you two look cute."

Kendall eyes went wide and his head snapped around to face Jo, "W-What? Who?"

Jo rolled her eyes with a hint of a smirk, "Who were we _just_ talking about? You and Logan."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Jo looked slightly nervous, hoping she hadn't got the wrong end of the stick, "Uh…you _like_ him. Don't you?"

"I—I, uh, I," Kendall was turning bright red and he couldn't find a response.

"I won't tell anyone."

"How…How did you know?"

A smile crept onto Jo's face again and she shrugged, "I just had a feeling. The way you talk about him…I can tell you miss him a lot."

"I do," Kendall admitted quietly.

"And your relationship status on Facebook…"

"Shit, is it too obvious?"

Jo shook her head, "I think people just think you're not fully over Hannah yet…But I know you are."

"And you don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, James and Carlos…they, they seem to think that you like me?"

"Oh," Jo let out a soft chuckle. "Sure, I think you hot. But we've always been great friends. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Thanks Jo." Kendall smiled. "So you—you don't think I'm disgusting?"

"Why on earth would I think that?"

Kendall shrugged, "Everyone sort of freaked out when they found out that Logan's gay…That's why I haven't told anyone about us."

"But you want to tell them?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded with a sigh. "I really do. I'm not ashamed. I love him and I want everyone to know that. But I don't want to lose my family and friends."

"But they love you, Kendall. I'm sure, if you just told them, they'd come around."

Kendall sighed sadly again and Jo wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a comforting hug. Kendall hugged back tightly and buried his face in her shoulder. He needed this. Keeping it a secret had been driving him crazy.

"I'm here for you, okay Kendall? Any time that you need help or just want to talk, I'll be here."

"You're pretty great, you know that?"

Jo laughed lightly and gave Kendall a small nudge as she sat back, "So I've heard."

Kendall groaned when he saw his best friends come running out the backdoor, laughing loudly. They immediately spotted Kendall and then raced their way over.

"Hey, you two!" James grinned. "Having fun?"

Kendall and Jo both nodded and stood up, brushing the grass off their clothes.

"We've been looking for you," Carlos explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm here."

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" James smirked, looking between Jo and Kendall.

Both blondes shook their heads and James raised an eyebrow, not quite believing them.

"I better go and check everything's still under control," Jo told them. "I'll see you later, guys."

Jo gave them all a wave and Kendall quickly grabbed her wrist before she left.

"Hey, thanks."

"It's okay," she smiled, gently patting his arm.

Kendall smiled as she watched her leave, a weight lifted from him and then he remembered that James and Carlos were still with him.

"Come on, I need another drink."

* * *

><p>Kendall ended up drinking more than he had planned to that night. So much that James and Carlos had to make sure he got home alright. They found it hilarious that Kendall couldn't walk straight or hold onto his train of thought for long. Sure, they'd drunk a lot too but not nearly enough as Kendall. The blonde had wanted to relax and forget everything that had happened recently; one of the reasons being that Logan hadn't replied to his text and it was making things worse.<p>

"You gonna be alright?" James smirked as they tucked Kendall into his bed, quietly so they didn't wake up Mrs Knight.

Kendall nodded lazily, "Yup."

"You sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Carlos checked.

"I'll be fine," the blonde slurred.

"Okay, well, we'll see you on Monday."

"Bye Kendall."

"Bye guys," Kendall threw his hand up to attempt a wave and then let it drop beside him as he heard the door shut.

He rolled over in his bed with a sigh, wide awake and knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. His phone was sitting on the cabinet beside his bed and it started to beep, signalling that the battery was dying.

Kendall groaned and climbed out of bed, swaying slightly as he stood up. He routed around in the drawer of the cabinet until he found the charger and plugged his phone into the wall to charge. Just as he was about to close the drawer again, he spotted an envelope; the envelope that held the photos from his trip.

Kendall grinned widely and sat back on the bed, pulling out the photos. He smiled and reminisced over the time he spent with Logan. Kendall came across the beach photos and he chuckled, remembering how Logan reacted to them. But Kendall couldn't see what the problem was. Logan looked _really_ hot. Drops of water were scattered across his body, glistening in the sun. His hair was product free and windswept, and his dark shades contrasted with the white of his teeth.

Kendall licked his lips quickly and continued going through the photos. He paused when he reached the set that they had taken while they were lying in bed one night. Logan was tired and kept burying his face in Kendall's chest, trying to hide from the camera, and Kendall found it adorable.

Then Kendall found the picture that he'd taken of Logan on the morning after the night they first slept together. They'd just finished showering and were about to get dressed. Kendall had grabbed his camera and aimed it at Logan, snapping a picture of him before he had the chance to protest. Logan had removed his towel but he held it in his hands, holding it in front of his body. But from the angle that Kendall was standing at, he got a clear shot of Logan's plump backside and his smooth, strong back.

Kendall sighed and lay back on his bed, still staring at the picture and biting on his bottom lip. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Logan's skin, to feel it beneath his fingertips again. He wanted to run his fingers down Logan's back and down to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kendall breathing sped up as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to the brunette and then all the things that he wanted Logan to do to him.

Kendall could feel himself getting hard but he couldn't stop his mind from creating the images. He moved his hand beneath his bed sheets and softly started to touch himself through the material of his boxers. He let out a small moan and started to buck his hips.

Kendall dropped the photo onto the bed but made sure he could still see it. He slipped out of his boxers and dropped them to the floor, kicking his bed sheets out of the way and spreading his legs.

"Fuck," he panted as he wrapped his hand around himself and imagined that it was Logan.

He closed his eyes and continuously thrust up into his hand, gasping and letting out small whimpers. He bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan that he knew would be too loud.

Kendall then let out a surprised gasp when he heard his phone vibrate on top of the cabinet. He froze for a moment; it was only a text. But curiosity got the better of him and he reached over with his free hand, grabbing the phone and holding it so he could see.

'_I miss you too x'_

Logan had finally replied to his text.

Kendall stared at the message, wondering why Logan had to pick _this_ moment to reply when the text he sent was hours ago.

'_I miss u more x'_ Kendall sent in response, his hand still wrapped around his erection.

'_Not possible x'_

'_v possible. I miss kissing u & holding u & touching u. I really wanna touch u x'_

'_I miss all those things too. Wish I was with you right now x'_

'_I wish u were too. But I'm imagining ur here with me x'_

'_You are? What are we doing? ;) x'_

'_we're lying in bed and you've got ur hand on my cock x' _

Kendall smirked as he hit send and gave his erection a firm stroke, making his breathing speed up.

'_Are you actually touching yourself right now? Because that would be hot…x'_

'_yeah. Wish it was u though x'_

'_Me too. I'd make you feel good x'_

Kendall gasped in surprise as he read the text. He moaned and bit on his lip.

'_what would u do to me? X'_

Kendall waited impatiently for Logan's reply. What he wasn't expecting was his phone to start ringing.

"Hello?" he answered breathily, holding the phone to his ear.

"_Hey you. I wanted to hear your voice."_

"I really miss you, Logie," Kendall admitted.

"_Have you been drinking?" _Logan asked in amusement. "_I can hear it in your voice…"_

"Yeah…and I'm so fucking horny."

Logan let out a surprised laugh that made Kendall smile, "_Do you want me to help with that?"_

"I would _love_ that."

"_Well, where's your hand now?"_

"Still on my cock, Logan," Kendall said, slightly frustrated and wishing that Logan would hurry it up.

Kendall could hear the smirk in Logan's voice and knew that he was loving this.

"_Imagine that your hand is my mouth, Kendall. Imagine my tongue pressed against your cock, slowly running up and down."_

"Oh fuck," Kendall gasped.

"_Yeah…I'd take you all the way into my mouth and run my hands over your thighs and up to your hips, holding you down._"

"Logan…" Kendall panted, his hand working quickly on his cock. "I wanna fuck you so bad."

"_We're getting to that…"_

"I need it now. Fuck. Are you touching yourself?"

"_No, this is just about you."_

"No. You have to. I need to hear you."

"_O-Okay Kendall."_

"Are you doing it?" Kendall asked impatiently.

"_Hold on. Let me just…Okay. Okay, I'm naked now."_

"Completely?"

"_Yes, completely_," Logan chuckled when he heard Kendall let out a small moan.

Kendall quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Then he lay back against his pillows and held the phone to his ear, biting on his bottom lip as he waited for Logan to talk again.

"_Do you want to prepare me? Or should I do it?"_

"You. You should do it."

"_Okay…I take two of my fingers and I press them against your lips. Are you gonna get them nice and wet for me, Kendall?"_

"Yes. Fuck, yeah, I will. I'll make them really wet."

"_Good…'cuz I'll need it. I'm so tight."_

"Logan!" Kendall moaned loudly, immediately throwing his hand over his mouth in surprise and hoping that no one else in the house heard him.

"_Mmm, you like how tight I am, don't you?"_

"I do. Oh God, I really do. Logan, you're gonna have to hurry this up."

Logan laughed softly and Kendall heard him let out a small whimper as he touched himself.

"_Okay…I spread my legs for you to watch as I slowly push one of my fingers in to stretch myself,_" Logan's breathing hitched and Kendall could only guess – and hope – that he was doing what he was saying. _"I push in a second finger because I'm so impatient and I want you so bad."_

"Fuck, yeah, I need you."

"_You can have me. I'm ready, Kendall. Fuck me."_

Kendall gasped as he twisted his hand and then he bucked his hips, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I push you down onto the bed and spread your legs wide for me," Kendall described and he heard Logan whine in approval. "I kiss you roughly before I enter you, hard and fast."

"_Oh fuck. Fuck me, Kendall."_

"I grab your hips tightly and thrust in and out, making you scream my name."

"_Kendall! Oh God, I'm so close."_

"Me too," Kendall panted, roughly biting down on his bottom lip to hold back the moan he could sense coming. "Logan…Logie, you're so fucking tight," he gasped, tightening his grip on his erection and bucking his hips faster as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"_I'm gonna come."_

"I want to hear you. Say my name, Logan."

Kendall could hear Logan's breathing getting heavier and he occasionally gave a short gasp and made Kendall moan quietly.

"_Kendall…Oh…O-Oh God. Kenda-" _

Logan was cut off by a moan and Kendall gasped at the noises Logan was making. He bit down on his lip again, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer and, with one more flick of his wrist, he came heavily, Logan's name on his lips and shooting the sticky liquid over his thighs and stomach.

"Wow," Kendall breathed.

"_Yeah."_

"I had no idea that you could talk dirty like that…"

"_Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises_," Logan responded, playfully.

"Oh really? Well, I can't wait to find them out," Kendall grinned and then he fell silent for a moment. "I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Kendall ran a hand down his chest and through the mess he had made around his crotch, pulling a face at the liquid on his fingers, "You need to come visit soon, so that we can do that for real."

"_Definitely."_

"I really do love you, you know that, right?"

"_Now, don't go getting all soppy on me."_

"But I do, Logan."

"_I know. I love you so much."_

"Good, I just wanted you to know that I love you and I don't care what anyone else thinks. You're amazing, Logan."

"_T-Thank you, Kendall,"_ Logan sighed happily.

"Okay, I-I have to go because things are starting to dry and it's getting uncomfortable."

Logan let out a surprised laugh, _"Okay. I'll speak to you soon."_

"Yeah, definitely."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_Good night."_

"Night."

Kendall sighed as the line went dead and then he left his phone by the bed while he grabbed his boxers and quickly made his way across the hall and into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Kendall returned to his bedroom feeling refreshed. He slipped into bed and gathered up the photos that were still scattered across the bed sheets and carefully placed them back in the drawer that they came from. Pulling the covers up to his chin, he rolled onto his side and fell asleep with a content smile on his face, dreaming of the boy that made his heart beat faster.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this chapter was okay. I know, not <em>a lot<em> happened. But it will pick up soon...I hope. **

**Let me know what you think; I love hearing from you!**

**Also, I mentioned this on one of my other stories but would anyone be interested if I set up a place where you could send me prompts to write? I like to write one-shots to help when I get writer's block. So, if there's anything you want me to write, then let me know and I'll try my best (:**

**Thanks guys! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long...and it's not even very good :( But I didn't know what else to do to it. I promise that the next chapter is more exciting. Please don't let this chapter put you off, I was having a bad week and it obviously reflects in my poor writing. **

**Anyway, thanks to those lovely people who reviewed the last chapter (:** _OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, Fetish, TheClaire24, Scarlett, katheryn30, child who is cool, japanesecherryboy, rosaxD114, Kogan4ever, RocKath Girl, SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin, Ally, klolo8, TidusGT, kendallsgirl12, FREEwithTHEbeat, Ieeerr, pixiejazz, TheAmpathyImp, gleechild, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, IceRush, Bananjo, ImprecantesStellam, LyssaxGirl, yaoilover6969 _and_ Caitlin. _

**I hope this chapter isn't too bad...I'll make it up to you in the next one. I just felt really bad for taking forever with the update.**

* * *

><p>A graduation party was held at James' house when the day finally came. They had all waited for it for <em>so<em> long and were so excited to actually receive their high school diplomas.

Mrs Knight had cried while she straightened Kendall's tie and made sure he looked presentable.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart," she sniffed, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Katie just stood off to the side and told him that he looked like a big dork in his cap and gown.

Logan was graduating on the same day and they sent each other pictures of them in their gowns. Kendall was beaming when he received the picture on his phone; Logan looked adorable. He proudly showed the picture to Jo when he saw her at James' party that night.

"Doesn't he look so cute?" he blushed.

Jo smiled at him in amusement, "He looks very cute. It's adorable how proud of him you are."

Kendall shrugged, "Well he's been looking forward to it for so long. Now he can finally go to med school and become a doctor. He's ridiculously smart."

"Where's he going?"

"He got accepted at some place in Dallas…I wish I'd known him earlier, we could have gone to the same place. But I'm still gonna be stuck here in Minnesota."

Jo placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Hey, that's not _so_ bad. You got your hockey scholarship! But I know it means you'll be no closer to Logan."

Kendall suddenly saw James and Carlos out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at them when he caught them staring. They then started to laugh and make kissy faces at him and Jo.

"Ergh, they're so immature," Kendall grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Jo frowned in confusion but then noticed the two giggling boys and she smiled, "You still haven't told them?"

"Not yet."

"If you told them, they'd stop going on about us…"

Kendall laughed lightly, "I know. I'll tell them soon."

Jo gave him a comforting smile, "You don't have to be scared. Everything will be okay."

She stood on her toes to gently kiss Kendall on the cheek and then she gave him a wave as she went to talk with some of her girlfriends. James and Carlos took that as their cue to come running over.

"Dude! She _kissed _you!" Carlos exclaimed in excitement.

"What just happened? Did you ask her out?" James asked.

"No! We're just friends! I shouldn't have to keep telling you this."

"Well you and Jo need to stop being so perfect for each other, then we'll stop," James replied smugly.

Kendall punched him on the arm and stalked off to the kitchen to get a drink, groaning when his friends followed him. They stuck to his side for the rest of the night, constantly talking about girls and getting Kendall to share his opinions too. Kendall was texting Logan throughout the night until James and Carlos got sick of him being distracted and not paying enough attention to them, so they confiscated his phone, putting it in Carlos' pocket and telling him that he could have it back later. Kendall just prayed that it stayed there and they didn't start to go through his texts.

"I still don't get why you talk to him so much," James complained as he slumped against Kendall's side while they sat on the couch, the alcohol he'd consumed beginning to affect him. "I mean, _we're_ you're best friends. You should like us more."

Carlos nodded in agreement, "We've known you _forever_."

Kendall shrugged and finished off his beer, "I can have other friends…and it doesn't mean I love you guys any less."

"You just love him more," Carlos pouted.

Kendall groaned, "Guys, come on. We're best friends forever, remember? Nothing's going to change that. Now can we just forget about all this and have some fun tonight? It's graduation! No more school!"

That immediately put smiles on the other boy's faces and they sat up in excitement. James jumped to his feet and pulled the other two up, forcing them to join in with the drinking game that was going on in the next room.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up the next morning, spread across James' bed. He groaned as he opened his eyes, cursing when the light from the window hit him; his head was pounding. He carefully sat up and noticed that Carlos and James were tucked under the covers, still fast asleep.<p>

Kendall got to his feet and sniffed at his t-shirt, cringing when the scent of alcohol hit his nose. He looked around for the rest of his clothes and found them in a pile beside the bed. He pulled on his trousers and then picked up his shirt before slipping his shoes on.

As Kendall walked through the house, he sighed at the mess. He knew that James' mom would have a fit if she came home to this. She's agreed to let James have a party as long as it stayed under control. Kendall felt bad for leaving, but he desperately needed a shower and a change of clothes. He told himself that he would return straight after that to help with the clearing up.

After his shower, Kendall wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to his bedroom, feeling happy and refreshed. He went to grab his phone from his pants pocket, planning on texting Logan a 'good morning' but he panicked when he couldn't find it.

Then he remembered that he'd last seen it being put in Carlos' pocket.

Kendall groaned loudly and collapsed back on his bed, cursing and running a hand over his face.

Kendall got dressed in record time and was soon in the car, heading for James' house again.

Carlos was in front of him almost as soon as he'd stepped through the door.

"Where did you go?"

Kendall cringed slightly at the volume of his voice; his head still aching from all the alcohol and he hated how it never seemed to affect the Latino, "I went to shower."

"Oh, we thought you'd just left without helping clean up…I tried to but James caught me."

Kendall laughed as Carlos shot a glare at the pretty boy who was currently struggling to carry a large bin bag of rubbish to the front door.

"Here, let me help you with that buddy," Kendall offered, rushing over and supporting the wobbling bag in James arms, helping to guide him out the door and to the trash can.

Carlos had disappeared when Kendall stepped back in the house. He found him in the kitchen, standing on the worktop and trying to gather together all the paper cups that had somehow managed to find their way on top of the cupboards.

"Hey man, uh, do you still have my phone?"

Carlos glanced down at him and his eyes widened slightly, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. It's in James' room. Oh, and you have a bunch of messages from Logan."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up, "I do? D-Did you, uh, did you read them?"

Carlos shook his head, "No. James wanted to but I told him that he shouldn't because it's rude."

"Thanks, Carlos."

"No problem."

Kendall found his phone sitting on top of James' chest of drawers. He grabbed it and sat on the edge of the bed so he could scroll through his unread messages. Logan had gathered that Kendall was too busy partying to reply but he'd still sent texts to his boyfriend, letting him know what was going on at the party that he had been invited to. Kendall smiled as he read through them, his smile turning into a grin when Logan wished him a good night in the early hours of the morning and told him that he loved him.

_Morning gorgeous. Hope you didn't drink too much last night ;) x_

Kendall chuckled at the most recent text, it was only sent fifteen minutes ago so he decided to phone him.

"Hey you."

"_Hi!"_ Logan replied happily. _"You're still alive then."_

"Only just," Kendall laughed. "My head's pounding."

Kendall smiled when he heard Logan's laughter.

"_Aww, poor Kendall. Mine's a bit sore too actually. Last time I drank, I was with you. I'm not used to it."_

"You didn't turn into a stripper again, did you?" Kendall smirked.

"_No!" _Logan laughed loudly and then lowered his voice slightly, _"That's just for you."_

"Good," Kendall grinned.

Kendall jumped when the bedroom door opened and Carlos and James came wandering in. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at them. James rolled his eyes when he spotted Kendall on the phone.

"Do we even need to ask who you're talking to?"

"Oh!" Carlos gasped in excitement. "Is it Logan? Can I talk to him?"

Kendall was hesitant for a moment before he sighed, "Logan? Um, Carlos wants to talk to you…I don't know what for, but is that okay?"

"_Yeah, I guess so,"_ Logan replied in amusement.

Kendall reluctantly handed the phone to Carlos who grinned as he sat down next to Kendall on the bed.

"Hello? Hi! Kendall's _always_ saying how cool you are, so I wanted to say hi…and James got to speak to you already, so I wanted a go."

Kendall and James shared an amused look as they watched their friend talk excitedly into the phone.

"Are you gonna come and visit soon? Kendall really misses you and we want to meet you."

Kendall eyebrows rose and he stared at Carlos, waiting to see what the reply would be.

"You are? Cool!" Carlos lowered the phone for a moment to turn to Kendall. "Dude, he said that you have to tell him when to come."

Kendall grinned and nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, tell him we'll talk about it tonight."

Carlos put the phone back against his ear, "Kendall says he'll tell you tonight. You seem cool, Logan. I like you. I'll pass you back to Kendall now. See you soon!" Carlos handed the phone to Kendall with a smile, "He's nice."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah."

He was about to talk to Logan again when James interrupted.

"We came up to drag you back downstairs to help clean. You're not getting out of it," he smirked. "My mom will be home soon."

"Okay, yeah, sorry. I'll be down in a second. I'll just say goodbye to Logan."

"Okay, you better be…or we'll be back."

James grabbed Carlos' sleeve and dragged him out of the room. Kendall laughed as he heard the shorter boy complaining about being sick of cleaning.

"Hey, you still there?"

"_Yeah…Carlos seems nice."_

"He's a handful," Kendall chuckled. "But yeah, he's great. Did, uh, did you really mean what you said to him, about coming to visit?"

"_Of course I did."_

"Because I know we've mentioned it but we never, like, _definitely_ said you were gonna come."

"_Do you want me to?"_

"Of course I do! Fuck, I really want you to."

"_Good. Then we'll sort it out tonight?"_

"Yes, definitely. Can't wait."

"_Okay. Usual time?"_

"Yeah, sounds good."

"_Awesome. I'll talk to you later then. I love you."_

"I love you too," Kendall smiled. "Bye."

"_Bye."_

Kendall sighed as the line went dead and he pocketed his phone before going downstairs with a silly grin on his face to help his friends before they decided to come and drag him down there.

* * *

><p>At eight o'clock that night, Kendall sat at his desk on his laptop, waiting for the phone to ring. He began to get impatient when the time kept passing and there was still no phone call. Once the clock reached twenty past eight, Kendall decided to make the first move instead. But he frowned when it went to voicemail. Sighing, Kendall busied himself on Facebook while he continued to wait.<p>

Finally, at half past, his phone started to ring. He grabbed it quickly and held it to his ear.

"Hey! I was beginning to think that you weren't gonna ring."

"_Sorry,"_ Logan sighed. _"My parents wouldn't leave me alone."_

"Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah,_" Logan replied hesitantly. _"They're just complaining that I don't spend enough time with them. Apparently just going to church with them isn't enough. But yeah, I'm here now. Hi.""_

"So you're really going to come and stay with me for a bit?"

"_Yes. I really miss you. I need to see you again."_

"But what about your parents? Will they let you?"

"_I'm gonna hold off on telling them until nearer the time…Otherwise they won't let me go."_

"How much nearer?"

"_Um, the day I leave?"_

"Logan! You can't do that! They'll freak!"

"_Yeah, well, it can't be any worse than when I ran away before…when I met you. I just really need to see you again and I don't want them stopping me. But have you even asked your mom about this? Will she let me stay?"_

"She'll be fine with it."

"_You haven't asked her? Kendall, I can't come if she doesn't know about it."_

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Logie, it'll be fine. She never has a problem with people coming to stay."

"_I'd still feel better if she actually said yes though…"_

"Want me to go and ask her now?" Kendall asked in amusement.

"_Yes please."_

"Okay, hang on a second," Kendall chuckled.

Holding his phone in his hand, Kendall hurried down the stairs and found his mom sitting in the front room watching television. She turned towards Kendall as he came rushing in and gave him a small smile.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I was just, um, wondering if Logan could come and stay for, like, a few days?"

"Oh, yeah, okay. I guess that would be alright. When?"

Kendall shrugged and glanced at his phone, making sure the line was still connected, "Not sure yet. We're still discussing it."

"Okay," Mrs Knight nodded. "Well, let me know when you've decided."

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."

Kendall gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile, and then he rushed back upstairs, holding the phone to his ear as soon as he got on the stairs.

"She said yes!"

"_That's great! So this is really happening?"_

"You bet it is! I can't wait."

"_Neither can I," _Logan replied and Kendall could tell that he was grinning as much as he was.

The next couple of hours were spent discussing flights and the amount of days that Logan would be staying for. They didn't want it to be a short visit, but they knew that if it was too long, then Logan would just never be able to leave.

In the end, they had decided that Logan would stay for four nights. It was up to Logan to finalise the days once he'd booked his flight, but they'd decided that he would be on his way in about two weeks' time.

They both couldn't believe that this was actually happening and both had giant grins on their faces as they went to bed that night. Kendall struggled the sleep, the excitement already running through him and keeping his awake. He knew that these next two weeks were going to be hard and that he'd have to try and keep his excitement under control until Logan was finally back with him and in his arms once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I hope this was okay. Please review and let me know your opinions (: <strong>

**I know not much happened...but Logan's coming to visit! Yay! That's exciting, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was so hard to write, I'm sorry. But I hope it's still okay...I had to add quite a lot because what I had planned was just not enough to fill a chapter. So, I hope that doesn't ruin things. Also, some of you have complained and said that their excitement over seeing each other seems a bit too much and is unrealistic...I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm basing it on my own experiences, so I feel that it is extremely realistic and will probably not change that.**

**Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed on the last chapter;** _kendallsgirl12, TidusGT, HatersHateRushersElevate, 0music0lvr0, child who is cool, rosaxD114, Bananjo, japanesecherryboy, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, AllAboardTheKoganShip, Caibriam, SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin, Scarlett, Ilovesmesomekogan, Julia Schmidt, SeventyFourMuffins, gleechild, TheApathyImp, klolo8, TheClaire24, Boston Anonymous, IceRush, FroggerJane, YAAAAAAAAYY, ImprecantesStellam, cheesexgenius _and_ Benjamin-Steven._

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think (:**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and ran a hand over his face as he rolled onto his side and reached over to the bedside cabinet, grabbing the ringing object. He caught a glimpse of the time and groaned again when he saw that it was only twenty past seven but when Kendall saw Logan's name illuminated on the screen, a smile spread across his face.<p>

"Morning," Kendall answered, clearing his throat quickly.

"_Hey…Sorry, did I wake you?"_

Kendall curled back under his covers, his phone pressed against his ear, "Well, yeah…It's pretty early, Logan. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"_I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice…and I wanted to tell you that I've booked my plane tickets."_

"You have?" Kendall exclaimed in excitement, sitting up in bed.

"_Yep. I fly on the 15__th__ and go home on the 19__th__. Is that okay?"_

"That's great! Text me all the details and I'll make sure I'll be there to meet you at the airport. I'm so excited."

"_Me too. I can't wait to see you again. I really miss you."_

"I miss you too. But we'll be together again soon and I'm gonna show you just how much I missed you."

Logan let out a small laugh, _"Oh, you are?"_

"You bet."

"_What are you going to do to me?"_

Kendall could hear the playfulness in Logan's voice and he smirked as he leant back against his pillows, "As soon as I get you home, I'm gonna drag you upstairs to my bedroom and push you down onto my bed."

"_Are we just gonna spend five days in bed?"_ Logan chuckled.

"Not if you don't want to…but my mom would probably have something to say about that."

"_Have you told them yet? About us?"_

Kendall sighed, "No, not yet."

"_Don't you think you should tell them before I get there? Unless you're planning on making us sneak around?"_

"No!" Kendall replied quickly. "I'm not hiding it, not when you're here. I couldn't do that. I just, I was hoping that you'd be there with me when I told them. I-I'm scared."

"_Kendall,_" Logan said softly. _"I'll be there for you, don't worry._

"Thank you, Logan. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

"_Will they…Are they alright with me coming? Y'know, after how they reacted when they found out about me?"_

"I-I," Kendall hesitated for a moment. "I hope so. But that's why I'm scared to tell them about me…Although, Carlos seems to like you already after you spoke to him on the phone."

"_He does?"_

"Yeah, he said you seem cool or something. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"_Oh, wow, okay. Maybe you're getting scared for no reason then, Kendall. Sounds like Carlos is willing to accept people for who they are and you're his best friend...He's bound to accept you."_

Kendall sighed, "I hope so. I love my friends; I don't want to lose them."

"_I'm sure everything will be okay. But remember, you'll always have me, okay? No matter what."_

"I know, thank you. I'm so glad to have met you, Logie."

Kendall stayed in bed for most of the morning, just talking and laughing with Logan. It was only when his mom came through, complaining that he needed to get up and get dressed that he was forced to say goodbye to Logan, with a promise to text him later.

Kendall was searching through his closet, looking for something to wear, when his door swung open and Carlos came bounding in.

"Dude! Ever heard of knocking?"

Carlos stared sheepishly at Kendall, "Sorry. Your mom said I could come up…Wait, you're not dressed."

"I know. I was just about to go for a shower. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was bored."

"Couldn't you have gone and bugged James instead?"

Carlos pouted and sat on Kendall's bed, "He's gone to the salon with his mom. Do you not want to hang out with me?"

"Of course I do, buddy. Just, let me get dressed first, and then we'll find something to do."

A smile appeared back on Carlos' face and he nodded, "Okay. I'll just wait in here. Hurry up!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, grabbing what he needed and headed for the door, "Okay."

Carlos lay back on Kendall's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He soon got bored and sat back up, staring around the room to try and find something to do. His eyes landed on Kendall's bedside cabinet and he remembered seeing his friend putting hockey magazines in there the other week.

Carlos jumped up and pulled open the drawer, grinning when he found the magazines. He pulled them out and sat on the bed again, but he eyes were drawn to something sitting at the bottom of the drawer. He put the magazines down next to him and looked back in the drawer, spotting a small pile of photos. Carlos grabbed them and realised that they were a couple of Kendall's holiday photos when he saw one of Logan, shirtless on a beach.

Carlos crossed his legs as he sat on the bed and looked through the small pile. They all seemed to be of Logan and Carlos was starting to feel uncomfortable over how many of them he was shirtless in.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when he came across the photo of Logan pretty much naked, with just a towel hanging in front of him.

Carlos quickly put that one to the back of the pile but he froze when he saw the next one.

Kendall was kissing Logan.

"Oh my God!"

Carlos stared at the image, his eyes wide; he couldn't put it down.

It was then that Kendall came back in the room; finally finished showering and Carlos looked up at him in panic. Kendall stopped halfway across the room when he saw Carlos' expression and he frowned, stopped towel drying his hair and then he flicked his head to sort out his hair.

"You alright, man?"

Carlos glanced down at the photo quickly and then back up at Kendall. The blonde followed his gaze, his eyes widening slightly. He looked around quickly and saw the drawer open and a couple of other photos scattered on the bed.

"Shit," Kendall hissed.

"You're kissing Logan."

"Shit," he repeated, slightly louder, running his fingers through his hair. "Carlos, I can explain."

Carlos dropped the photos on the bed and stood up, his eyes looking anywhere but at Kendall. Kendall quickly gathered up all the photos, his hands shaking as he shoved them back in the drawer.

"Y-You weren't supposed to see them."

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologised quietly. "I-I was just looking for a magazine."

Kendall glanced at his best friend and saw that Carlos had his head bowed and his cheeks were bright red as he stood there looking guilty.

"It's okay," Kendall sighed. "I-I shouldn't have put them in there."

"Why were you kissing Logan?" Carlos asked quietly.

Kendall took a deep breath, "Carlos, can you sit down?"

Carlos hesitated, biting down on his lip as he shuffled on his feet. Kendall reached out to tug on his arm and Carlos jumped back in surprise. Kendall's face fell, hurt that Carlos didn't want him touching him. He sighed and sat down on his bed, watching Carlos who was finally looking at him, confusion all over his face.

"Carlos, please sit down? We need to talk."

Carlos hesitated again but he slowly took a step forward and he sat down opposite Kendall on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Carlos stared at him, "I'm confused. Why do you have all those photos of him? Why were you kissing him?"

"I love him," Kendall admitted bluntly.

Carlos' mouth dropped open as he continued to stare at Kendall, "What? How? You're gay?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't think I'm _gay_…"

"But you just said you love Logan. Logan's a boy."

"I know," Kendall sighed. "But he's the _only_ boy I like."

"So you don't like me and James?" Carlos questioned.

Kendall quickly shook his head, "No. no, I've never thought of you guys like that."

"Good," Carlos sighed in relief. "That would have been awkward. I mean, I love you man, but not like that," Carlos laughed lightly.

Kendall gave a small, relieved smile, "So you still love me, even though I like a guy?"

Carlos nodded, "We're still best friends and you're still Kendall. You just like kissing boys too. Although, I'd prefer it if you didn't do a lot of that in front of me, it would still be a bit weird."

"Don't worry, I won't do that."

"Thanks."

It was quiet for a moment and Kendall studied Carlos. He could tell that his friend was still a bit uncomfortable but Kendall was just glad that he hadn't got angry or disgusted.

"I don't want to be rude," Carlos started quietly. "But, how do you know?"

Kendall shrugged, "I just do. T-The moment he kissed me, I knew I felt something for him."

Carlos frowned slightly, "But maybe you just like kissing."

"It's not just that though. I really care about him, Carlos."

"But what if you two have sex and you don't like it?" Carlos asked quietly.

Kendall's cheeks turned pink and he bit down on his bottom lip, "Uh…I _do_ like it."

"What?" Carlos gasped. "You've had sex with him?"

"Carlos, shush," Kendall responded quickly, desperate for him to keep his voice down so that no one else in the house would overhear. "Yes. We've had sex."

"B-But you were only with him for, like, a week?"

"I know," Kendall blushed. "But I love him and we wanted to make the most of our limited time together."

Carlos was still staring at Kendall, still in shock over hearing that Kendall had slept with a boy. Kendall watched him carefully, hoping that he hadn't said too much and had properly freaked Carlos out now.

"Are you still okay, buddy?"

Carlos nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah, it's just a surprise. You were so in love with Hannah…and then we were sure that you and Jo were gonna get together. James isn't going to believe this…"

"Carlos, please don't tell anyone else about this," Kendall begged. "I-I still need to think about how I'm gonna tell James."

Carlos' face fell slightly, "I have to keep it a secret? Kendall, you know I'm not good at that!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't have people knowing. Not just yet."

"But it's just James! He's your best friend too."

"I know. But I don't know if he'll take it as well as you have…I need a bit more time to figure out what I'm going to say to him. Please, just, try and keep quiet about it?"

Carlos pouted but gave a small nod, "I'll try my best."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"Have you told your mom though?"

Kendall nervously shook his head, "I haven't told anyone…actually, I've told Jo. But that's it."

"You've told Jo? You told _her_ but not your best friends?"

"Dude, calm down. She figured it out. I never planned on telling her."

"Sorry. It's just so much to take in."

"I know," Kendall sighed. "But thank you. Thanks for not freaking out completely and hating me. I don't want to lose you."

"Like I said, you're still Kendall. So you're still my best friend."

"That means a lot, thank you. Hey, are you up for a bit of hockey in the back garden?"

Carlos' face lit up, "Yeah, totally!"

Kendall grinned and patted him on the shoulder as he stood up, "Okay, you go set up and I'll grab my shoes and meet you down there."

"Okay," Carlos nodded, hurrying out of the bedroom to go and set up their game.

Kendall smiled after him, sighing heavily in relief. He hadn't planned on telling Carlos just yet but he was sort of glad that it happened. Carlos definitely didn't freak out as much as Kendall thought he would; their friendship was still intact. Carlos always was full of love for everyone; Kendall should have guessed that he would have accepted him.

Kendall was still nervous about telling James though. He didn't think that he would be quite as understanding as Carlos, although he hoped he was wrong about that. Kendall was praying that Carlos didn't let it slip to James before he'd had a chance to talk to him about it.

But Kendall was thankful that he had another person to talk to about Logan, except he had to be careful not to talk too much about him to Carlos. Carlos still felt a little bit awkward about the thought of Kendall having a boyfriend but he still listened as Kendall spoke of how excited he was that Logan was coming to visit as the days got closer. Carlos was also doing well in keeping quiet about what Kendall had told him, even though he desperately wanted to comment on it when Logan was brought up in conversations with others.

The days got closer to Logan's visit and Kendall could hardly contain his excitement. He walked around with a permanent smile on his face and found himself expressing his excitement on many occasions; he was surprised that anyone hadn't told him to shut up yet.

* * *

><p>It was Monday night, two days before Logan's visit, and Kendall had just finished doing the dishes. He was making his way upstairs when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he grinned widely when he read Logan's name on the screen; it had been a couple of days since he'd heard from him.<p>

Kendall answered the phone just as he stepped into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey you," he smiled.

"_Hi,"_ Logan replied quietly.

"I've missed you. Have you been okay?"

"_I—I," _Logan stammered. _"We need to talk."_

Kendall frowned and sat on the edge of his bed, "What about? Is it about Wednesday? Don't worry, I know exactly when to be there…"

"_No. About us."_

"I-Is something wrong?"

"_I-I can't…_" Logan paused and Kendall could hear him take a deep breath. _"I can't do this. Not anymore."_

"What are you talking about? Are you…Are you ending things?"

"_It's for the best."_

"What?"

"_P-Please, Kendall. Please don't get mad."_

"Don't get mad? How can I not get mad? Where the fuck did this come from? You can't be ending things."

"_I'm sorry. B-But it's for the best."_

"Stop saying that. How can it be for the best? We love each other."

"_B-But I can't. It's too much. I can't do long distance. I thought I could, I'm sorry."_

"Logan, what are you talking about? We're seeing each other in two days. We can do this."

"_I'm not coming. I can't say goodbye again."_

"So you're saying goodbye for good? Logan, this makes no sense. You haven't said anything about being unhappy. What's happened? Talk to me."

"_I-I've realised that…that you deserve someone better…someone who can love you properly. I can't do that. I-I don't want to hold you back, Kendall. You were better off before you met me."_

"I was a mess before I met you. You're perfect, Logan. _We're_ perfect. No matter how much distance is between us, we can do this. We'll be together properly someday. Remember what we said about LA? We'll be there together soon."

"_That's years away, Kendall. I can't wait that long…and I can't make you wait. You need to move on."_

"But you're worth the wait, Logan. A-Am I not worth it?"

"…_I-I'm sorry."_

There was a silence where Kendall just sat on his bed, trying to take everything in, a sharp pain in his chest.

"Oh. I'm not worth it? Fuck you."

"_Kendall…"_

"No. I love you, Logan…and I thought you loved me.

"_You need to find someone who can love you as much as you deserve,"_ Logan admitted quietly. _"T-That's not me."_

"Logan, don't do this. Please. Just, get on that plane on Wednesday and we can talk about this."

"_I'm s-sorry, Kendall. But I can't. I-I have to go now."_

"No! Don't hang up on me. I-I don't understand."

"_It's o-over, Kendall. Don't…Don't try and contact me. It'll be easier that way."_

"Logan, please, don't!" Kendall begged, his eyes brimming with tears. "I love you…Logan? Logan?"

But the line had gone dead and Kendall's breath caught in his throat. He stared at his phone and let his tears slip down his cheeks.

"Fuck!" he shouted, hurt and confused, throwing his phone across the room and flinching when it smashed against the wall. "Shit," he collapsed back on his bed and ran his hands over his face in frustration.

Kendall didn't know what to do. Had Logan seriously just broken up with him? He just didn't understand. They were happy together. Logan had never shown any signs of being unhappy about being in a relationship with Kendall. Sure, the distance was tricky, but they both said they could deal with it; that their relationship was worth fighting for. But Logan seemed to have changed his mind. It was all so sudden and it broke Kendall's heart.

* * *

><p>Logan wiped away the tears that where falling down his cheeks as he hung up the phone. He glanced up at the man who towered above him and he let another small sob escape.<p>

"Dad, please. Don't do this. I love him."

"It's for your own good," Logan's father growled, grabbing Logan's phone from his son's hand and marching out of Logan's room.

Logan stared after him and collapsed on his bed when he heard his bedroom door slam and his father turn the key, locking him in. He buried his face in his pillow and let out the rest of his tears, clutching the bed sheets and not knowing what to do. He needed Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah...that happened.<strong>

**I'm sorry. I know some of you probably hate me right now. BUT THEY DO GET BACK TOGETHER! DON'T WORRY! Originally, I wasn't even going to have that last bit from Logan's point of view...but I'm glad that I put it in there. **

**I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I was only supposed to proof read it this morning, but ended up writing an extra 2,700 words...Ooops?**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter; _a lot_ happens in it xD **

**Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed the previous chapter;** _Leviosa0812, SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin, Benjamin-Steven, 0music0lvr0, rosaxD114, kk, TheApathyImp, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, pixiejazz, Bananjo, Kogan lover, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, WonderlandGirl457, Caibriam, kendallsgirl12, child who is cool, Ieeerr, RocKath Girl, TidusGT, TheClaire24, klolo8, FroggerJane, anonymous, gleechild, itrymybest, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HatersHateRushersElevate, BTRKogan, IceRush, Marlushka, Lauren Elizabeth Sutter, rainy dayz and silver dreams, jazz, cellyjelly, Boston Anonymous _**and **_cheesexgenius._

**I can't believe how many of you are enjoying this! It makes me very happy! So, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall stared up at the ceiling. He'd been doing that ever since Logan had hung up on him, however long ago that was; Kendall had lost track of time, all he could think about was Logan and his head ached as he tried to understand what had happened.<p>

Kendall hadn't cried though. He wanted to and there were moments when he felt like he was close to, but no tears ever came out. Kendall was still in shock.

When Kendall found himself able to move, he slowly sat up and stared across the room. His eyes landed on his cell phone which lay in pieces by the wall. He sighed heavily and walked over to it, dragging his feet as he moved. Kendall stared down at it but left it where it was as he turned and headed out his bedroom door.

As he made his way downstairs, he could hear his mom watching TV in the front room and all the other lights in the house were off. Kendall grabbed his keys from the kitchen and he went to get his coat from the closet, needing to get out the house and clear his head.

"Kendall?" he heard his mother call. "Is that you?"

Kendall paused as he pulled his coat on and he cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, Mom."

Mrs Knight walked into the hallway and raised her eyebrow at her son, "Where are you going at this hour?"

Kendall turned his face away from her, "Just out."

His mother frowned and grabbed onto his arm to stop him from walking out, "Oh no, you're not getting away with that. Where are you going?"

Kendall ripped his arm from her grasp and glared at her, "Will you just leave me alone?"

"Kendall!" Mrs Knight exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock. She sighed when she saw Kendall's expression go from anger to guilt and then settling on hurt, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I'm just…I'm going to see Carlos, okay?"

Mrs Knight hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head, "Okay. Does he know you're coming?"

Kendall quickly nodded in response, "Yeah."

"Alright, but don't stay too late, okay? And be careful."

"Okay."

Mrs Knight sighed again and then wrapped her arms around her son, giving him a hug. She could tell that he was upset, but she wasn't going to force it out of him.

She pulled back and gave him a soft smile. She titled his head forward and gently kissed his forehead before letting him go.

Kendall hurried out to his car and gave his mother a quick wave as he drove off when he saw her watching him from the doorway.

Kendall hadn't planned on going to see Carlos, knowing that the Latino was probably already in bed. But he needed someone to talk to; he needed his best friend, and since James still didn't know about Kendall's relationship with Logan, Kendall needed Carlos.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood in front of the Garcia house and stared up at Carlos' bedroom window. The house was dark but it didn't stop him from finding a couple of small stones and tossing them up at the window.<p>

A couple of minutes later, the curtains were pulled back and Kendall saw Carlos' sleepy face frowning down at him. Carlos opened the window and rubbed at his eyes as he poked his head out.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"I—I need you…Uh, I need to talk to you. Please, Carlos."

Carlos nodded slowly, "Go 'round the back. I'll let you in."

Kendall waited impatiently by the back door, rocking on the balls of his feet. The door finally opened and Carlos let him walk in.

It was quiet as Carlos just stared at Kendall, waiting for him to talk, and Kendall awkwardly shuffled his feet as he stared down at the floor.

"What did you want to talk about?" Carlos asked when he realised that Kendall probably wasn't going to say anything.

Kendall finally looked up at Carlos and the Latino gasped when he saw Kendall's tear-filled eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"L-Logan," Kendall breathed.

"Is he…Is he okay?"

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and he took a breath before opening them again, seeing Carlos looking up at him with wide, caring eyes.

"He broke up with me," Kendall admitted, his voice cracking and tears finally slipping from his eyes.

Carlos gasped again and watched as Kendall fell apart in front of his eyes. Saying it out loud had somehow made it seem more real for Kendall and the tears just kept coming. Carlos rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend, holding him tight. Kendall clung to him, burying his face in the boy's neck as his body shook while he sobbed.

"Kendall…Kendall, let's go upstairs, okay?" Carlos suggested, not wanting his parents to come down and find them.

Kendall nodded slowly and backed away from Carlos. He desperately tried to wipe away his tears, feeling pathetic for letting himself cry. Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and led him upstairs, shutting themselves in Carlos' room.

"I'm sorry," Kendall mumbled as he sat on Carlos' bed, the other boy sitting close to his side.

"Don't be," Carlos told him. "You're upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I—I don't know what to say."

"Why did he break up with you? I thought you said you loved each other."

Kendall nodded, "I thought we did. T-Turns out that I love him more than he loves me. I—I'm not worth it."

"Worth what?"

"He doesn't want a long distance relationship."

"But he was supposed to be coming to stay this week…"

Kendall sighed, "I know. But he didn't want to have to say goodbye again."

Carlos frowned in confusion, "Huh? That makes no sense…Give me your phone, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

Kendall quickly shook his head, "No, you're not. And anyway, I broke my phone."

"How?"

"I got angry…I threw it at the wall."

Kendall remembered how he had felt at that moment and the emotion came flooding back to him. He buried his face in his hands and cried into his palms.

"Oh Kendall," Carlos sighed, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him.

"What am I gonna do, Carlos?"

"I, uh…I don't know," Carlos admitted, wishing that he was better at relationship advice. "Maybe you should try and forget about him?"

"I can't."

"That's what you said about Hannah though…and you did get over her."

"But Logan isn't Hannah. I haven't felt like this about anyone before. I honestly thought that he was the one."

"Well, I guess he wasn't," Carlos replied nervously. "Some things just don't work out the way your hope…Hey, how about me and James take you out tomorrow? We'll help you take your mind off him. We'll see a movie or go bowling or something."

"Seriously?" Kendall scoffed. "You think bowling will help me forget about him?"

Carlos shrugged, "I'm just trying to help, man. I'm not gonna let you sit at home all day, feeling sorry for yourself."

"Who said I was gonna do that?"

"I know you. You'd lie in bed all day or lie in front of the TV. I'm not gonna let you do that. You've got to go on with your life. Put Logan behind you."

"It's not that easy," Kendall frowned.

"I know. It'll be hard, but you can do it. You've got me and James, and your mom and Katie. You've got people who love you and we'll look after you. Don't worry. I believe in you, man."

Kendall tried to control his breathing and calm down while he dried his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie. He tried to force a smile on his face and Carlos smiled sadly back at him, pulling him in for another hug.

It felt weird. Carlos wasn't used to having to comfort Kendall. Kendall was the leader; he was strong and always knew how to fix things but now he looked weak and small in Carlos arms. Carlos had never seen him so upset, not even when Hannah broke up with him. He sighed and tightened his hold around Kendall, hating to see him so sad.

"I should go," Kendall mumbled as he pulled away from Carlos once he'd calmed down.

"You sure? I don't mind you staying if you need to?"

Kendall shook his head, "Thanks but…my mom's expecting me back."

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Carlos…" Kendall sighed.

"No, you're not getting out of it. I'll get James and we'll come to yours…What time?"

Kendall shrugged, "Don't care."

"Fine," Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "We'll be over at ten. Make sure you're up and ready to go."

Carlos walked downstairs with Kendall, letting him out the backdoor. He made sure to hug him once more before he left.

"You'll be okay, Kendall," he told him and Kendall just nodded.

* * *

><p>Kendall wasn't ready to go when James and Carlos arrived the next morning. In fact, he wasn't even out of bed. Once Mrs Knight told them that Kendall hadn't come out of his room yet, Carlos stormed up the stairs and barged into the room, James close behind him.<p>

Kendall groaned when the door banged open and pulled the covers over his head when Carlos jumped onto his bed and started shaking him.

"Kendall! Get up! Now!"

Kendall just stayed hidden beneath the sheets and Carlos continued to shake him. The Latino looked over at James who was watching in amused and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, help me out."

James rolled his eyes and stepped forward, grabbing onto the edge of the sheet and tugging hard. The sheet went falling to the floor and Kendall squeaked in protest. He sat up in bed, looking flustered and unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his friends.

"I told you to be ready," Carlos reminded him.

"I don't want to go out," Kendall mumbled, causing Carlos to sigh.

James sat down on the other side of Carlos and gave him a sympathetic look, "What's wrong, man?"

Kendall glanced quickly at Carlos and then back at James, "Did Carlos not tell you?"

"He told me about Logan not coming to visit anymore. What happened?"

Kendall sighed, "Nothing."

"Well something must have…especially since you're this upset."

"It was just an argument. I'd rather not talk about it."

James nodded slowly, sharing a concerned look with Carlos. He wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders and pulled him against his side.

"Well, we're here to cheer you up. So, get ready and grab your things, we're going to the rink."

"I don't want to."

"But you love the rink," Carlos frowned in confusion.

"I know," Kendall mumbled. "But I really just want to stay home today."

"Tough," James told him. "We're going to the rink. You need to get out your frustration, so come on, jump in the shower…unless you want us to drag you in there."

Kendall groaned and reluctantly got off the bed, slowly shuffling over to his closet and grabbing some clothes.

* * *

><p>Kendall took his time in the shower, trying to relax and not get too worked up and upset, he didn't want a repeat of last night; he needed to be strong and deal with it. And Kendall was relaxed…until he got the rink. It was there that he took all of his anger out; sending the puck flying across the ice and slamming both Carlos and James up against the boards multiple times. And they let him the first few times, but then they hit back just as hard.<p>

All three boys came off the ice exhausted and covered in sweat, aching all over and knowing that there were going to be bruises. But Kendall felt slightly more relaxed, he'd been able to get most of the anger out of his system, but he still felt a twinge of hurt when he thought of Logan.

They made their way into the changing rooms so that they could shower and then James drove them back to Kendall's house. Mrs Knight had promised to make them fish sticks tonight in a hope to cheer her son up. She called Kendall into the kitchen while everyone was watching TV and he rolled his eyes as he shuffled through to her.

"What, Mom?"

Mrs Knight frowned and crossed her arms as she leant against the countertop, "What's wrong with you, Kendall? Why are you acting like this?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine," he lied.

"Kendall. I'm not stupid. I saw how upset you were last night…and now you're acting like this today. Just tell me. I heard Carlos and James mention Logan…Does it have something to do with him?"

Kendall sighed and his shoulders slumped, "He's not coming anymore."

"Oh…Why not?"

Kendall shrugged again, "He doesn't want to. We—we're not friends anymore."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Mrs Knight smiled sympathetically, walking up to her son and giving him a warm hug. "But I'm sure you two will make up soon."

"I don't know about that."

"Why? What happened?"

Kendall sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk, okay?"

Kendall forced a small, appreciative smile on his face, "Thanks Mom."

Carlos and James decided to stay that night and keep Kendall company, promising to take him out again the next day. Kendall was grateful that they cared about him, but their fussing was getting a little bit too much – Carlos especially. Kendall took to pretending to be happy just so they would stop worrying about him.

* * *

><p>They were at the arcade the next day and Kendall was rolling his eyes in amusement as Carlos and James versed each other in a combat game, shouting at the top of their voices. They were drawing attention to themselves but Kendall didn't care, he was having fun watching them make fools of themselves.<p>

"Kendall?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Kendall smiled when he saw Jo approaching him, "Hey."

The blonde girl smiled in response, "Hey. How are you? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Oh, you're right. I-I'm okay. How have you been?"

"Good, thanks." She glanced around quickly before adding, "How's Logan?"

Kendall sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…We're not together anymore."

Jo stared up at him in surprise, "What? Why not?"

Kendall shrugged sadly, "I don't know. He just phoned me a couple of days ago."

"Oh Kendall," Jo sighed, feeling sorry for him. "Do you maybe want to go and get a coffee? Do you need to talk about it?"

Kendall glanced back at where James and Carlos were still playing on the arcade games and then he turned back to Jo, giving her a small nod, "I-I'd like that. Do you not have somewhere you need to be though?"

Jo shook her head, "No. Well, I was meant to be meeting some girl friends to go shopping, but I'll just text them and say something important came up."

"You sure? I don't want to ruin your day."

"Kendall, I wouldn't have offered…"

"I guess," Kendall smiled. "I'll, uh, go let the guys know. Hold on."

Kendall hurried back to his friends and told them that he was going to hang with Jo for a bit and that he'd meet them later. Neither of them seemed to mind; Carlos understood and James smirked at Kendall, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Kendall rolled his eyes and reminded him that they were just friends. But it still didn't stop James from wolf-whistling when Jo linked arms with Kendall and led him to the café down the street.

Jo and Kendall slipped into a booth at the back of the café while they enjoyed their coffee. Jo kept glancing at Kendall, wanting to start a conversation about Logan but not wanting to push Kendall. But he could sense her watching him and Kendall let out a sigh.

"He was supposed to be here today."

"He was?"

Kendall nodded, slowly turning his coffee cup in circles on the table as a distraction, "He booked the flight and everything…but then he just ended things. I—I don't know what I did wrong."

Jo heard Kendall's voice crack and could see the tears building up in his eyes. She quickly moved from her side of the table and sat down next to Kendall, grabbing his hand to comfort him.

"Did he say _anything_?"

"Just that he couldn't do long distance. I'm not worth it."

"Kendall, don't think that!"

"But it's true! He doesn't want to fight for me."

"Have you tried fighting for him? You should try talking to him again, maybe he just got scared."

"I—I, uh, I broke my phone."

"How'd you do that?"

Kendall bit on his bottom lip, "Um, I threw it at the wall."

"Kendall!" Jo groaned. "Well, do you know his number? You can use my phone."

"Well, yes, but—"

Kendall was cut off when Jo thrust her phone into his hand, "No buts. Come on."

Kendall stared at the phone for a moment, "But what am I supposed to say? He doesn't want to be with me. How am I supposed to change his mind?"

"Just tell him how you feel. He loves you too, Kendall."

"I thought he did…"

"He _does_."

"How do you know? You don't know him."

"But after all you've told me about him, I know he loves you too…and you deserve a proper explanation as to why he's acting like this."

Kendall continued to stare at the phone, trying to work up the nerve to punch in Logan's number. The café was pretty empty, so he didn't have to worry about drawing attention to himself, and Jo was beside him, which was comforting.

He held his breath as he dialled Logan's number, nervously raising the phone to his ear. His face fell as it went straight to voicemail and he just handed it back to Jo.

"It's useless."

"It's not useless. You can't give up, Kendall."

"But it hurts," Kendall mumbled, feeling pathetic. "I just want to forget about him."

Jo sighed and said no more. She just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Kendall was kept busy for the rest of the week – his friends made sure of that. James and Carlos would take him to the rink or have game nights, Jo went to the park with him or to see a movie, and even his mother tried to keep him busy by getting him to help with the groceries or to help her with the laundry so that she could ask how his day went.<p>

Kendall loved that they cared, but it didn't help him to not think about Logan. They'd always check on how he was doing and then he'd always remember why they were doing these things. Kendall started to wear a fake smile more often, giving the allusion that he was happy and that he was starting to get over the boy who owned his heart. And it seemed to work.

Kendall was checked up on less often and Logan was barely mentioned. But Kendall still thought about him all the time. He couldn't bring himself to throw out the pictures from his trip but they were still hidden at the bottom of the drawer. Kendall would pull them out occasionally before he went to bed, and he'd stare longingly at Logan's smiling face. He'd go online and beg for Logan's name to appear on his chat list but it never showed. And he'd try to ring Logan's cell again, but he always got the same, disappointing result.

Soon, a week had passed and Kendall hadn't had any other contact with Logan. He finally accepted that he was never going to see the brunette again and decided to stop trying.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Honey," Mrs Knight smiled as she walked into the kitchen one morning and found Kendall sitting at the table, chewing at his bland toast with an unimpressed expression. "Hurry up and get ready. Carlos and James will be here soon."<p>

Kendall frowned for a moment, "Why? We didn't make any plans today…"

"Well, they mentioned in the other day and I said you'd go. You need to get out the house for something other than work, sweetie."

"I don't really feel like going to the mall."

Mrs Knight crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Okay then. But you still need to buy a new phone though…and I _was_ going to give you the money to buy those new skates you wanted too, but if you don't want to go…"

Kendall's eyes widened and he sat upright in excitement, "Really? You were? I-I'll go!"

His mother smiled and grabbed her bag from the counter, searching through it until she found her purse. Kendall's eyes lit up as she handed him the money and he jumped up to give her a big hug.

"Thank you, Mom! Why are you doing this?"

Mrs Knight shrugged, "Can I not treat my son from time to time? And anyway, I had to buy Katie those new games she's been bugging me about, so it's only fair that you get something too."

"This is awesome. Thank you!"

"No problem, sweetie. Now, go and get ready!"

Kendall nodded and hurried upstairs to get dressed before his friends arrived.

When Kendall came back downstairs, Carlos was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet while he waited and James was sorting out his hair in his handheld mirror. They both grinned when they spotted their blonde best friend and greeted him with a hug.

They were soon ushered into James' car by Mrs Knight, while she told them to be back in time for dinner tonight, and were on their way to the mall.

At first, Carlos and Kendall were forced to follow James around while he went to a bunch of different clothes shops, but they eventually made it to the sports shop and Kendall was eager to get his new skates.

Kendall was at the checkout, ready to pay, when James nudged him in the side.

"Dude, that girl is _totally_ checking you out."

Kendall glanced over in the direction that James was gesturing and, sure enough, a pretty brunette was looking over at them. Kendall caught her eye and the girl immediately blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Kendall watched as she quickly went back to looking at running shoes with her friend.

"Go talk to her," James urged him.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm a bit busy here, man."

James waited impatiently as Kendall went up to the checkout and paid, glancing around the store and trying to spot where Carlos had run off to as soon as they entered. He saw him rummaging through the hockey jerseys and just left him to it, seeing that he wasn't causing any trouble for once.

Once Kendall was free, James quickly steered him in the direction of the two girls.

"James, no."

"Why? Come on, she's cute."

"Yeah, but I don't want a girlfriend right now."

James rolled his eyes, "Who said anything about a girlfriend? You just need a bit of fun. It's been too long for you, man. I'm worried."

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine. Can we just go?"

James shook his head, "Even if you're not interested, her friend's hot. Come on. I'm gonna give her the ol' James Diamond charm."

Kendall groaned as he was pulled across the store and he soon found himself standing in front of the brunette girl. He glanced beside him and saw that James was already flirting with her blonde friend. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned back to the other girl, seeing that she had a small crooked smile on her face.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kendall," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

Her smile grew and she shook his hand, "Hey. I'm Victoria."

"Cool, uh, sorry for bothering you. My friend, he—"

"It's okay," Victoria smiled, shyly tucking her lightly curled hair behind her ear. "So, buy anything nice?"

Kendall looked down at his bag before smiled back up at her, "Got some new ice skates."

"Oh, very nice!"

"You like hockey?"

Victoria gave a small nod, "My brother loves it. He watches it all the time, so I know a bit about it. It's pretty good. Do you play?"

"Oh, awesome. I do. I was captain of the school team and I've been accepted to Minnesota University on a Hockey scholarship."

"Oh wow, that's amazing. I'd love to see you play some time…"

"Well, I—"

"Kendall!"

Kendall was suddenly pushed backwards and Carlos stood between him and Victoria. Kendall frowned and rubbed his arm when Carlos had pushed him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kendall glared.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I was just talking to Victoria…"

"Um, is there something wrong?" Victoria asked quietly, looking at Kendall over Carlos' shoulder.

Kendall shook his head, "No, everything's fine."

"We have to go," Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall frowned. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"How about I give you my number?" Victoria offered with a slight blush. "Y'know, if you ever want to hang out or something?"

Kendall smiled, "Sure. Okay."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Carlos spoke. "You need to buy a new phone…Come on, Kendall."

Kendall shrugged Carlos' hand off him, annoyed, and he turned back to Victoria, accepting the small piece of paper she handed him, "Thanks, I'll call you."

"I'll look forward to it," Victoria grinned.

Carlos shot her a disapproving look and then grabbed James away from the girl that he was talking to and pulled them both out of the shop.

"Carlos, what the fuck, man?" James glared.

"Sorry, we just need to get going. We can't be late for dinner, remember?"

James grumbled under his breath and pulled out his mirror to fix up his hair, "At least I got a date with her before you rudely interrupted."

They started to walk in the direction of the phone shop and Kendall tugged on Carlos' sleeve and pulled him close enough so that he could whisper without James hearing.

"Dude, what was that about?"

Carlos shrugged quickly, "Nothing."

"No, you freaked out when you saw me with her. Why?"

"I just, I don't think you should get into another relationship so soon…"

"Why not? Why can't I move on?"

"What if it's not over with Logan?"

Kendall groaned, glancing at James, happy to see that he was preoccupied with his phone.

"Carlos, it's over. I have no way to reach him. He doesn't want to be with me. I need to get over him. And anyway, I thought you'd be happy that I was talking to a _girl._"

Carlos blushed lightly, "I told you that I'm fine with it."

"Come on you two," James complained from up ahead.

Kendall and Carlos both realised that they had fallen behind and hurried to catch up with James.

* * *

><p>Kendall was quiet on the ride home, too busy sitting in the back messing around with his new phone. James and Carlos were up front and James was getting increasingly annoyed at Carlos for constantly changing the channel.<p>

Kendall was thankful to pull up outside his house, since it finally put an end to his friends' bickering. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag before leading the way into the house.

"Mom?" he called, as they all put their bags away and hung up their jackets.

"In the living room, Honey."

Kendall walked into the living room, closely followed by James and Carlos.

"I got the phone, Mom, and I—"

Kendall came to a sudden stop and stared in front of him in shock, his mouth falling open.

"L-Logan?"

The brunette boy bit back a smile from when he stood by Mrs Knight's side, "Hey."

"Oh my God," Kendall gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall," Logan immediately started to apologise as Kendall rushed towards him. "I swear, I didn't mean what I said. My dad, he…"

Logan trailed off as Kendall's arms wrapped around him and he buried his face in Kendall's chest as he hugged back just as hard, taking in the other boy's scent and enjoying his warmth. He desperately grabbed onto Kendall's shirt and could feel tears building up in his eyes; he was finally happy and safe with Kendall.

"How are you here?" Kendall asked, mumbling against the top of Logan's head.

"Your mom…"

Kendall loosened his hold on Logan just so he could glance around the room and he saw the smiling faces of his friends and family.

"Y-You knew? You _all_ knew?"

The three of them nodded and Kendall frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think you should talk to Logan about it," Mrs Knight suggested and then turned to James and Carlos. "Boys, I made some snicker doodles. How about we go and have some?"

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered and raced James through to the kitchen.

Mrs Knight smiled at the two boys left in the room and then she quietly made her way to the kitchen to make sure that there were some snicker doodles left for everyone else.

Once she had left, Kendall pulled Logan up against his chest again and buried his face in the boy's brown hair. He sighed heavily and tried to get his head around it; to believe that Logan was in his arms right now and that this wasn't just some dream.

"I really am sorry, Kendall."

Kendall pulled back and stared down at Logan, studying his face, "What happened? Why did you do it?"

Logan sighed and led Kendall over to the couch so they could sit down. Logan slowly reached out his hand to grab Kendall's, hoping that it would stop his from shaking.

"My parents found out about us," he explained.

"What? How?"

"My mother, she saw us kissing when you took me home."

"What? But that was _ages_ ago."

"I know," Logan muttered. "And they still haven't got over it. I-I was made to see a therapist, go to church and they watched over me constantly. That…That's why I missed your calls so often. I couldn't talk to you when they could possibly overhear."

Kendall's grip tightened on Logan's hand, "Logan…I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me? You must have gone through so much."

Logan ran his free hand over his eyes to try and stop any tears from falling, "I didn't want you to worry about me or to blame yourself. I—I just wanted to deal with it myself. I thought I'd be able to handle it until I moved to University…but now that's not happening."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked after hesitating for a moment.

Tears escaped from Logan's eyes and he desperately tried to dry them up, "I told them that—that we were over. But then they—they found my plane ticket. Kendall, they cut me off. I can't afford med school now. I—I don't know what to do."

Kendall quickly held Logan to his chest, letting him cry into his shirt. He kissed the top of Logan's head and soothingly ran his hands up and down the boy's back.

"I thought you got a grant?"

Logan nodded, "I did. But it's not enough to cover all the fees…and I can't get a loan because my parents earn too much money."

"Why the fuck would they do that? I thought they were desperate for you to be a doctor?"

"They were," Logan sighed. "But they said that I could never be a doctor if I was still '_sick_'. They wanted me to stay at home and see a shrink until I'm '_cured_'."

"But then how are you here right now?"

"I ran away."

"Logan!"

"What? I can't stay there anymore! They locked me in my room, Kendall! How am I supposed to live like that?"

"They locked you in your room?" Kendall asked in disgust.

Logan nodded, "I had to pick the lock while they were at work. That's why I didn't want your mom telling you that I was coming…I wasn't sure if I would definitely make it."

"Oh, Logan. I'm so sorry. It must have been so horrible. I just wish you'd told me. I-I could have helped."

"I did try and call your cell a few times. But it just went to voicemail."

"Crap. I, uh, I broke it."

Logan nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, your mom told me. I found your home number though and she answered while you were out. She was surprised to hear from me but said that I was still welcome to come and stay, especially when I told her that I'd been having trouble with my parents. But I just wanted to see you. I just, I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I can't keep running away from them."

"I'll help you, okay? You can stay here. We'll sort it out."

"I can't stay here. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden. I love you, Logan, and I'm going to look after you."

Logan smiled with a small blush, "I love you too…You know that, right? What happened on the phone…It was all my dad. He forced me to do it. I didn't mean any of it. I never want to lose you."

Kendall nodded, "I believe you. I honestly thought that I had lost you though. You made me think that you didn't love me."

"I never stopped loving you, Kendall. It broke my heart to say that to you. I feel so terrible about it," Logan bowed his head in shame.

Kendall gently raised Logan's head back up and he gave him a soft smile, "Well, we're okay now. We're back together."

Logan nodded happily, "We are. I've missed you so much."

"You know what I haven't done yet?"

"No, what?"

"I haven't kissed you yet."

Logan grinned and quickly swept his tongue over his bottom lip, "You should fix that."

Kendall's smile broadened and he leant forward, softly capturing Logan's lips in his own. Logan's hands slipped to the back of Kendall's neck and he pulled him in closer as their kiss became more desperate; both of them making up for what they've missed.

Logan turned and swung his leg over Kendall's lap, pulling himself up to straddle the blonde's lap. His lips parted and Kendall's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring and kissing him deeper. Kendall ran his hands down Logan's sides to grip his hips and he moaned lightly when Logan's teeth tugged on his bottom lip.

"I love you so much," Logan whispered against Kendall's lips.

"I love you too. I really do. I'm so glad that you're finally here."

"Me too."

Logan went to move from Kendall's lap, but the blonde held onto his hips with a frown.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm afraid someone's gonna walk in…"

"Oh, so you haven't told my mom about us?"

Logan shook his head, "I wouldn't do that. You should be the one to tell her, when you're ready."

Kendall smiled thankfully and pressed his lips to Logan's, "Thank you. I…I want to tell her."

Logan loosely linked his fingers with Kendall's, "And I'll be here for you when you do."

"I, uh, I want to tell her now."

"_Now? _Are you sure?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. She deserves to know…and I have a feeling that she'll find out soon anyway. I'm gonna struggle to keep my hands off you."

Logan laughed in surprise, "I'll look forward to it."

Kendall nervously got to his feet, grabbing Logan's hand for support as they walked to the kitchen. Kendall paused to take a breath just before entering and Logan gave him a comforting smile, reaching up to gently kiss him and wish him luck.

Kendall reluctantly dropped his boyfriend's hand as they entered the room and he gave James and Carlos a forced smile before walking over to his mother.

"Mom? I, uh…There's something I need to tell you."

Mrs Knight finished putting the plates away and turned to face her son, giving Logan a quick smile, "What is it, Honey?"

Kendall glanced over at James and Carlos, who were sitting at the table, still eating snicker doodles. They were staring at Kendall and Logan, obviously listening in to the conversation. It just made Kendall more nervous; he thought about taking his mother out of the room to tell her, but Carlos already knew and he was going to have to tell James eventually. So he decided to get it over and done with.

"Mom, um, Logan and I…"

Kendall trailed off and he looked to Logan. The brunette boy gave him a smile and rested a supportive hand on his back, reminding him that he was here for him.

"Well, Logan's my boyfriend," Kendall admitted, quickly slipping his hand into Logan's and holding it tight.

"What?" James exclaimed, snicker doodle flying out of his mouth.

But Kendall wasn't bothered by James' reaction; he was too preoccupied with trying to understand why his mother was smiling at him. Mrs Knight stepped forward and hugged her son.

"Thank you for telling me."

Kendall frowned in surprise, "You—You're not mad?"

Mrs Knight stepped back and shook her head, "No, I'm not mad. I, sort of, had a suspicion that something was going on between you two."

"You did?"

"The way you talked about Logan…and I kind of overheard you on the phone one night."

"What?" Kendall panicked.

"It's okay, Kendall. As long as you're happy, then that's all that matters. You are happy, aren't you?"

Kendall turned his head to smile at Logan, "I am."

Mrs Knight smiled, thankful that her son had trusted her enough to tell her about his relationship. She'd been questioning it for a while now and it was good to finally know for sure, even if she was a bit uncomfortable with it at first. But she'd had time to process the idea of it and realised that Kendall really did care about this boy.

Kendall watched in surprise as Mrs Knight gave Logan a hug. Then he finally turned his attention to James and saw that he was glaring at Logan. Kendall sighed and walked across to the table.

"James, are you alright?"

James took his attention away from Logan and stood up to face Kendall, "What the hell, man? You're _gay_ now?"

"James, please calm down?" Carlos begged.

"How are you so calm about this?" James asked the Latino.

"He already knew," Kendall told him. "And before you get pissed, I didn't tell him. He just found out…and I asked him to keep it a secret."

James crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not surprised. Why would you want people to know?"

"James," Kendall sighed.

"Okay, boys," Mrs Knight interrupted. "That's enough. I don't want any arguing, okay? James, if you're uncomfortable, you can leave."

Kendall stared at James, wondering what he was going to do. James looked around the room at everyone, sighing when he saw how disappointed Carlos looked with him.

"I'm sorry. I—I'll be quiet," he apologised.

Mrs Knight nodded, "Good. Now, why don't you boys go and watch TV or something while I get dinner ready."

They all agreed and made their way into the living room, taking over the couch. Kendall grinned as Carlos immediately started up a conversation with Logan, desperate to get to know him. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders and glanced to the other end of the couch, seeing James sitting there uncomfortably. He caught the brunette's eye and gave him a small smile, James did his best to return it and Kendall was grateful that he was trying.

* * *

><p>When James and Carlos left that evening, Kendall was glad that he was finally alone with Logan, especially when his mother left to go and pick up Katie from her friend's house. His lips were immediately on Logan's and Logan let out a small whimper, pressing back just as hard.<p>

"Kendall," he panted against the blonde's lips. "Your mom will be back soon."

"Can I not kiss you until then?"

Logan smirked and rolled his eyes, "Okay. But don't get too carried away."

Kendall nodded, pecking Logan's lips. "Don't worry, I'm saving that for later tonight," he smirked, leaning forward and trailing his lips down Logan's neck.

Logan gasped and let his head drop back, exposing more skin for Kendall to explore. He let out small gasps for breath and licked his lips, losing himself in Kendall's touch.

They jumped apart quickly when they heard the front door slam and hurried to straighten up their clothes before a small, brunette girl came in the room.

"Hey Katie," Kendall smiled.

Katie gave him a nod and then looked at Logan, "So, you're his boyfriend?"

"Uh…"

"How did you know?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"Mom told me," Katie shrugged. "And you don't hide things very well. I saw the pictures in your room."

"Katie! I told you to stop going through my things!"

The girl just laughed and smiled at Logan, who was trying to hold back his own laughter. Kendall didn't look impressed. But then they heard Mrs Knight's voice calling Katie and telling her it was time for bed. Katie groaned and rolled her eyes but not before saying one last thing.

"You should probably find a better place for those photos. Unless you want Mom to see Logan's butt…"

Katie left the room; laughing and Logan's face went bright red. Kendall turned to him and let out an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry."

"Your little sister's seen my butt…"

Kendall couldn't help laughing at the horrified look on Logan's face and he leant forward, his lips brushing against Logan's. "Well, she's very lucky then," he smirked, softly kissing the other boy's lips.

It was then that Mrs Knight came into the room. She froze in the doorway when she spotted them and gasped softly. The boys on the couch quickly parted and looked over at her, blushing lightly.

"Sorry boys," she quickly apologised, looking flustered. "Um, I-I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up too late, alright?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, okay. Night, Mom."

Logan smiled shyly, "Good night."

"Good night," Mrs Knight replied before quickly leaving the room.

Kendall waited until he heard his mother's bedroom door close upstairs and then he grinned at Logan, going to kiss him again.

"Kendall, she's only just gone upstairs."

"I know. But she won't be back, don't worry."

Logan hesitated for a moment, but then Kendall started to kiss along his jaw and he couldn't say no to him. He grabbed Kendall by the back of the neck and sealed their lips together. Kendall moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist to pull him into his lap. Logan smiled against his lips and ran his hands through Kendall's hair, lightly tugging on it as he straddled the blonde. Kendall's hands slipped down to the back of Logan's jeans and he squeezed gently, causing Logan to roll his hips.

Logan pulled back to catch his breath and Kendall rested his forehead against the boy's shoulder as he panted. Logan gently ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and bit down on his lip as he shifted in Kendall's lap.

"I've missed this," Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded, "Me too. God, I forgot how good it felt."

Kendall grinned and pressed kisses up Logan's neck until he reached his lips again, "We should go upstairs. The door locks."

Logan's cheeks blushed pink again, "But your mom and Katie…"

"They'll be asleep by now. We'll just have to be quiet. Think you can do that?"

"I—I'll try?"

Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan before urging him to get to his feet. Logan squealed as Kendall suddenly swept him up into his arms and took off up the stairs.

"Shush," Kendall reminded him. "You've gotta be quiet."

Logan nodded quickly and covered his mouth with his hand. Kendall dropped Logan onto his bed and quickly shut the door, turning the lock and leaning back against it to grin at the boy who was spread out on his bed.

"Are you coming over here?" Logan asked cheekily. "Or are you just gonna stand and stare?"

Kendall laughed quietly and took a step forward, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Logan bit down on his lip as he watched Kendall swiftly remove his shirt and undershirt and then he shamelessly let his eyes cast over Kendall's torso. Kendall noticed him staring and climbed onto the bed, straddling Logan's hips and running his hands underneath the brunette's t-shirt as he kissed him again.

Kendall then sat back on Logan's thighs and worked the shirt over the boy's head, quickly tossing it to the floor and returning his hands to Logan's, now bare, chest. Logan gazed up at Kendall, watching as the blonde admired Logan and ran his hands down his chest, grabbing onto the waistband of Logan's jeans.

Logan whined and his hips bucked. He needed Kendall to touch him; it had been far too long. Kendall got the hint and he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper. His hand slipped inside and he beamed when Logan gasped in surprise.

"Oh God," Logan moaned deeply, his eyes clenched shut.

Kendall withdrew his hand for a moment as he worked on tugging Logan's jeans and boxers down his legs. Logan kicked them to the floor and then quickly fought against Kendall's jeans, pushing them down to the blonde's knees and waiting impatiently for Kendall to take them off, along with his boxers.

Kendall returned to his position above Logan, his elbows resting by the boy's head and his legs straddling Logan's hips, and he just stared down at him with an adoring smile. Logan shyly smiled in return and gingerly stroked his hand over Kendall's cheek.

"I love you."

Kendall leant down and nuzzled his nose against Logan's, "I love you too."

"Make love to me, Kendall?"

The blonde didn't need asking twice. He crashed his lips against Logan's and kissed him desperately, while Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and pressed their bodies together. Kendall gasped as he felt Logan's erection brush against his own and he rolled his hips, seeking friction.

Kendall's hand slipped down and he wrapped it around Logan's cock, stroking him softly and making Logan moan into his mouth. Logan gently bit down on Kendall's lip and then his head fell back with another moan.

"Logan, quiet," Kendall smirked.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and reluctantly nodded, trying his hardest to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

Another gasp escaped from Logan's mouth when he felt Kendall's hand move and his finger slowly run down and across entrance. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to keep quiet and watched Kendall bring his fingers to his lips and suck them into his mouth.

Logan relaxed himself and waited to feel Kendall's finger against his entrance again. Kendall carefully slipped it inside and Logan let out a shaky breath, gradually pushing against it and feeling it move further inside of him.

Kendall kissed Logan softly as he added a second finger and began to stretch him. Logan pushed against his fingers as he started to fuck himself on them and he grabbed into Kendall's arm.

"Kendall, do it."

Kendall nodded excitedly and pulled his hand away, wiping it on the bed sheet before spitting in the palm of his hand and using it to slick up his cock.

"I'm sorry; I don't have any lube…"

"It's okay," Logan reassured him. "But we'll have to get some soon."

Kendall nodded with a short laugh, "Definitely."

Logan spread his legs and Kendall positioned himself between them, gripping onto Logan's right leg as he slowly entered him. Logan groaned deeply, covering his mouth with his hand.

When Kendall was finally all the way inside, he replaced Logan's hand with his mouth and kissed the brunette while he got used the feeling of Kendall inside of him.

"You okay?"

Logan nodded, breathing heavily, "You feel amazing."

Kendall smiled and scattered soft kisses down his neck, biting gently on Logan's collarbone, "So do you."

Logan shifted his hips, "You can move now."

Kendall slowly started to thrust his hips, his breath coming out in uneven pants as his cock moved in and out of Logan. The brunette whimpered softly and grasped at Kendall's back as the rhythm sped up and he felt Kendall's balls slapping against his ass.

Suddenly, Logan flipped their positions and Kendall looked up at him in surprise as Logan took control and fucked himself on Kendall's cock. He reached out to touch Logan's erection and he gazed at the brunette through lust-filled eyes as he watched the boy bounce up and down in his lap, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open in ecstasy. His other hand moved to grip onto Logan's hip tightly as he thrust his hips up; causing Logan to gasp suddenly, his eyes shooting open.

"Kendall," he moaned quietly.

Kendall licked his lips and bucked his hips again, "Oh, L-Logan."

"Fuck. I-I'm close."

Kendall nodded and moved his hand quicker on Logan's cock, watching as his body started to shake and Kendall had to hold back a moan.

Logan suddenly reached his orgasm, gasping out Kendall's name and his cum splattering against both of their stomachs. He clenched around the blonde's cock and heard him groaned loudly before he felt Kendall release inside of him.

Logan collapsed against Kendall's chest, completely out of breath and covered in sweat. Kendall sighed happily and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"That was incredible," he panted.

Logan nodded weakly. "Yeah," he breathed.

They laid together in a comfortable silence for a while, just trying to catch their breaths back. Kendall ran his hand down Logan's back and finally broke the silence.

"You want to sleep now? I bet you've had a long day."

Logan nodded again, slowly pushing himself up, "Please."

"Okay," Kendall smiled.

He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and used it to clean them both off, saying that they'd shower in the morning. Kendall then pulled back the covers and invited Logan inside. Logan lay on his side and pressed his back up against the boy's chest, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around him. Kendall tenderly kissed Logan's neck, wishing him a good night and Logan felt safe in his arms; he felt wanted. He couldn't believe that he was finally here and finally happy. He knew that he would have to deal with his parents at some point, but he ignored that thought for tonight. Tonight he just thought about Kendall and how happy he was to be with the boy he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I hope you liked that chapter. As I said before, <em>a lot<em> happened xD**

**Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. This would have been up ages ago but I stopped writing for a while because I felt that everything I was writing sucked and judging by the response - or lack of - on other things I've written, other people thought so too. So, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks too :\**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter;** _Benjamin-Steven, Joe, xbigtimerusherx, kendallsgirl12, Scarlett, BTRKogan, 0music0lvr0, klolo8, kk, cellyjelly, itrymybest, child who is cool, Bananjo, TheApathyImp, Origami129, Caibriam, Seventyfourmuffins, japanesecherryboy, THISUSERNAMESHOULDSTANDOUT, HatersHateRushersElevate, btrlover21, IceRush, rainy dayz and silver dreams, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, TheClaire24, Alec, Boston Anonymous, CorsomeeCorey, darkblue91, 3crazymX3, BTRmusicObsessed, jadajmk _**and**_ NothingElseBetterToDo._

**Please review and let me know what you think of this next chapter? :)**

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up the next morning, he frowned at his unfamiliar surroundings. He rubbed at his tired eyes and then realised that he had someone's arm slung over his waist. Logan immediately smiled and turned his head, sighing as he saw Kendall still sleeping soundly beside him. He was worried that it had all been a dream<p>

Logan couldn't believe that they were back together again. He couldn't believe that he'd run away, yet again, to escape from his controlling parents. He was dreading hearing from them; they'd be so mad. Logan had turned his phone off to avoid any phone calls that they might attempt. But what could they possibly do? Logan was eighteen now, he could do what he wished and he didn't have the fear of being cut off anymore. But Logan didn't want to worry about that just now; he was back with Kendall. He just wanted to enjoy being with him.

Logan carefully turned in Kendall's arms so that he could look at the boy's sleeping face. He smiled lovingly and gently stroked his fingers down his boyfriend's cheek, careful not to wake him. Logan felt so lucky having someone as beautiful and loving as Kendall in his life; he didn't know what he'd done to deserve him.

Logan just stayed in bed and admired Kendall and enjoyed the warmth radiating from him until the blonde finally woke up. A sleepy smile appeared on Kendall's face as soon as he saw Logan and he tightened his grip around Logan's waist.

"Hey, you."

Logan grinned and rested his hand on Kendall's chest, "Good morning."

Kendall leant forward and brushed his lips against Logan's. Logan sighed and softly kissed back, their lips moving together slowly. Kendall's hand moved from Logan's lower back and gently cupped Logan's bare ass.

"Kendall," Logan chuckled against his lips.

"What?" Kendall smirked, nuzzling his nose against the boy's cheek.

"Don't get too carried away."

"Why not? I'm making up for lost time."

Logan giggled as he was pushed onto his back and Kendall straddled his hips. He grinned up at the blonde and linked his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall leant down and scattered kisses across Logan's face, causing him to scrunch his face up and laugh lightly.

"You're so adorable," Kendall sighed.

Logan opened his eyes and his cheeks blushed pink. He bit back a smile and played with the hair at the nape of Kendall's neck.

"I love you, Kendall," Logan said quietly. "I'm so glad that I'm here with you."

Kendall smiled widely, "I'm really glad too. I've missed you so much."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life now but as long as I have you in it, then I think I'll be okay."

"You'll always have me."

Logan sighed and pulled Kendall down against him so that he could hug him tightly. Kendall hugged him back, slightly worried, and he stroked Logan's hair.

"Are you okay?"

Logan nodded hesitantly, burying his face in Kendall's chest, "Just a bit scared."

"Oh no, what's scaring you?"

"B-Being alone. I can't go back home any time soon, I don't want to face them. But what do I do now? I have nowhere to go."

"You're here with me."

Logan glanced up at his boyfriend, "But I can't stay here forever. It's not fair on your mom."

Kendall sighed and soothingly stroked Logan's back, "Don't worry, okay? Everything will work out right. I'll make sure of it."

Logan hugged Kendall tighter and sighed heavily, "Thank you."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and held him close, wanting him to feel safe.

They stayed in bed for a short while longer until Logan spoke up, saying that he really needed a shower. Kendall gave him a smile and then grabbed a towel from his chest of drawers while Logan pulled on his boxers and t-shirt. Kendall then pointed Logan down the hall to the bathroom, giving him a kiss before he left.

Kendall returned to bed and sighed happily as he collapsed back on it. He couldn't believe that Logan was actually here. The last week had been awful and he'd felt so down, thinking that he'd lost Logan forever. But now the boy was here, safe with him, and Kendall wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon.

Logan came back into the room, body still damp and the towel wrapped around his waist. Kendall pushed himself up by his elbows and his eyes gazed over Logan's body as the boy walked over to his duffel bag, needing to find some clothes to wear.

Logan smirked at him over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Go and shower, Kendall."

Kendall pouted, "But I'm perfectly happy just lying here right now."

"You're not watching me change."

"Why not? I've seen you naked plenty of times now."

Logan rolled his eyes again and sighed as he dropped his towel. A grin broke across Kendall's face and he sat up fully, shamelessly staring at his boyfriend as Logan slowly pulled on some clothes. Logan then walked over to Kendall and stood in between his legs, resting his hands on Kendall's shoulders.

"You should go and shower now."

Kendall held onto Logan's hips and smiled up at him, "We should have showered together; it would have saved time."

"Yeah, but I don't think your mom would approve of that. So, go. I'll still be here when you get back."

Kendall stood up and pecked Logan's lips, "You better be."

Kendall pulled on a pair of boxers before he grabbed another towel and left the room, blowing Logan a kiss before he shut the door behind him. Logan chuckled softly and sat down on the bed to wait for Kendall to finish.

Logan gazed around the room while he waited, taking everything in. His eyes landed on the mirror hanging on the wall, so he walked over to it and started to fix his hair. He hadn't packed any hair product to take with him and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying to make it stick up on its own.

There was a soft knock on the door and Logan turned around to face it, freezing in place.

"Uh, i-it's open," he called.

The door slowly opened and Mrs Knight poked her head around, eyes glancing over the room. She spotted Logan and then stepped inside, a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning, Logan. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Knight," he nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"That's okay, Sweetheart. Where's Kendall?"

"He's just taking a shower. He shouldn't be too long now."

"Oh, alright then. Well, when he's ready, do you think you two could come downstairs to the kitchen? I'd like to talk with you both quickly."

Logan eyes widened slightly and he nervously bit on his bottom lip as he gave a small nod, "Uh, yeah. Of course."

Mrs Knight smiled gratefully and then excused herself from the room, heading back downstairs. Logan couldn't help but feel nervous about the impending talk with Mrs Knight and he started to pace the room, trying to calm down.

Logan jumped when the door opened and Kendall finally walked back in the room, towel drying his hair, with boxers hanging low on his hips.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped, rushing over to him. "Your mom wants to talk to us."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "She does? What about?"

"I don't know. She just said we have to go and talk to her in the kitchen."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. It's not going to be anything bad. Why would it be?"

Logan took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm down, feeling slightly embarrassed for getting so worked up, "Y-Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

Kendall smiled and squeezed Logan's hand to comfort him, "It'll be fine."

Logan was able to relax slightly while Kendall got dressed and then the blonde grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. They found Mrs Knight in the kitchen, loading up the dishwasher, and Kendall cleared his throat to grab her attention. Her head turned in their direction and she smiled when she spotted them.

"Morning boys," she greeted them.

She closed the dishwasher and turned fully towards them. Her gaze dropped to their entwined hands and she smiled affectionately.

"Would you like some breakfast first?"

Kendall glanced at Logan quickly but then shook his head, knowing that the suspense was making his boyfriend nervous, "We'll get some in a bit. What did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, uh, close the door and take a seat."

Mrs Knight went to sit at the kitchen table while Kendall shut the door and then walked with Logan over to join her. They sat opposite her, hands still joined together under the table, and Logan sat close to Kendall's side.

"Right, okay," Mrs Knight took a breath to prepare herself. "Logan, honey, I am fine with you staying here with us, it's lovely to meet you, but I need to know, do your parents know where you are?"

Logan nervously chewed on his bottom lip, "Um…I think they'd have an idea. But they don't know for sure. I didn't want them to find me."

Mrs Knight sighed, "I still think you should call them and just let them know that you're safe."

"They won't care."

"They will. You're their son and they love you. I don't know exactly what happened, but they'll still want to know that you're safe."

"Mom, they locked him in his room. They forced him to see a shrink. They think there's something wrong with him. Logan can't even go to med school anymore because they cut him off!"

Mrs Knight looked to Logan in shock and saw the sadness in his eyes just before he bowed his head. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Sweetie, I won't make you go back to them, not if you don't want to. You're eighteen, so they can't make you go back. Just let them know that you're okay."

Logan looked up at her and gave a small, but reluctant, nod, "Okay, Mrs Knight. I-I will. I'll do it after breakfast. But I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to stay. I have no money."

"You can stay with us," Kendall told him.

Logan nervously looked to Mrs Knight but she just gave him a soft smile.

"You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Mrs Knight. I-I'll get a job or something and I'll help around the house, until I save up enough money to-."

"Logan, stop," Kendall interrupted.

"But—"

"Logan, you are welcome here. Don't worry, alright? But if you're going to be living with us for a while, there has to be some rules, okay?"

Logan and Kendall both nodded nervously.

"Well, Kendall and Katie both have chores, so you're going to have to have you own share of them. I know neither of you have to go to school anymore, but I still want you in bed before midnight and to wake up at a decent hour. Also, I, uh, I have to know…are you two…_sexually active_?"

Both boys' eyes shot wide open and their faces turned bright red. Logan looked away in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Mom!" Kendall gasped, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Mrs Knight's face had also turned red and her hands were fidgeting on top of the table, "Don't worry, I'll still let you share a room. I just, I need to know. Are you?"

Kendall shot a quick look at Logan and saw him nervously biting on his lip and peeking up at Kendall, shyly. Kendall turned back to his mother and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, um, y-yes."

"Oh." Mrs Knight took a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay then. Well, um, l-like I said, you can still share a room, but no…_activities_ while Katie and I are in the house. And I want you boys to be safe. So, always use protection and—and lubricant. If you…If you ever need anything, just ask me. I just want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

Kendall quickly nodded, "Yes, Mom."

They both looked at Logan, who was still blushing violently, "Y-Yes, Mrs Knight."

She nodded and then pushed her chair back, getting ready to stand up, "Okay, good. I think that's all for now. I'll let you boys get some breakfast."

Kendall watched as his mother quickly left the room and he let out a big sigh. Logan was sitting silently next to him, eyes staring at the table.

"Well…" Kendall breathed.

Logan nodded, eyes flickering over at Kendall.

"That was really awkward."

Logan let out a small laugh, "It really was."

Kendall started to laugh, shaking his head and trying to process what just happened. Logan soon joined in and they both fell into fits of giggles.

"She's right though," Logan said, once he'd calmed down. "About being safe. Last night, that was the second time without a condom."

Kendall laid a gentle hand on Logan's cheek, "I haven't been with anyone else since I met you. But, um, will it make you feel better if we got tested or something?"

Logan nodded in response, giving a small appreciative smile, "Y-Yeah, it would. You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I want you to feel comfortable."

Logan leant forward and softly kissed Kendall lips, "Thank you."

Kendall held onto the back of Logan's head and stopped him from pulling away, wanting to kiss his boyfriend for longer. Logan chuckled against Kendall's lips but didn't complain and continued to kiss the blonde.

Kendall's stomach started to rumble and Logan pulled back with a smirk.

"Someone's hungry."

Kendall quickly shook his head, trying to pull Logan back in for a kiss, "No, I'm fine. I can wait."

"No, come on, I'm hungry too. We've got plenty of time for kissing."

Kendall sighed, "I guess so. I've just missed you."

Logan cupped Kendall's cheek and softly kissed his lips again, "I've missed you too. But we're together again now."

Kendall nodded, a smile spreading across his face. He then got up to start making them some breakfast.

"Waffles or pancakes?"

Logan shrugged, not really minding, "Um, pancakes?"

Kendall smiled and nodded, "Coming right up."

Kendall started to pull out everything that he needed and Logan walked up behind him, settling his hands on the blonde's hips.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Kendall shook his head, "Nope, I'm okay. You can just sit down and relax."

"Can I not stay here?" Logan asked, resting his chin on Kendall's shoulder.

"Sure," Kendall grinned, turning his head slightly to kiss his boyfriend.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall's middle, watching quietly over his shoulder as Kendall got to work on breakfast.

"They look great, Kendall."

"They're almost done, you wanna go sit down and I'll bring them over?"

Logan smiled and stepped away from Kendall, "Sure."

Kendall quickly grabbed a couple of plates from the cupboard and set them down on the counter. Then he hurried over to the fridge to pull out various toppings.

"I could have done that," Logan told him as Kendall came over with his arms full, standing up to help the blonde as he laid everything out on the table.

"It's fine, Logan," Kendall reassured him, returning to dish up the pancakes.

Logan greeted him back at the table with a kiss and smiled down at his plate of pancakes before he started to coat them in maple syrup.

"You don't want any whipped cream?" Kendall asked, holding up the can with a smirk.

Logan glanced at him and shook his head, "No thank you."

"Oh, okay then. Guess we can use it for something else..."

Logan's eyes widened and he stared at Kendall, the blonde's smirk still present "Excuse me?"

Kendall burst out laughing, "I'm joking." His face then turned serious and he leant forward, "Unless you want to…"

Kendall started to laugh again at Logan's shocked face and he quickly squirted whipped cream onto his finger, wiping it onto Logan's nose.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped.

"Oops. Let me get that…" Kendall grinned, leaning in and swiping his tongue over the tip of Logan's nose.

Logan's face scrunched up and he pushed Kendall away with a laugh, wiping at his nose, "Ew, Kendall! Gross!"

Kendall laughed and put the can down, turning back to his breakfast and started to eat, shooting Logan a smirk.

Logan gave him a playful glare and started to eat his own breakfast, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Logan sighed, "I guess…"

"Hey!"

Logan laughed and nudged at Kendall's arm, "Joking. Love you."

"Love you too."

They quietly ate their breakfast and Kendall watched Logan out the corner of his eye, worried about the small frown on the boy's face.

"What ya thinking about?"

Logan looked surprised at hearing Kendall's voice and then he let out a small sigh, "My parents. I-I don't want to speak to them."

Kendall squeezed Logan's knee, "Do you want me to be there when you call?"

Logan appeared to be thinking it over but then he slowly shook his head, "N-No. No, I'll be alright. Just, don't go too far?"

"Of course," Kendall reassured him, pressing a comforting kiss to the side of his head.

Logan smiled thankfully and continued to stay quiet as they finished their breakfast.

Afterwards, Logan started to help Kendall tidy everything away, but the blonde stopped him.

"You don't have to worry about that. Why don't you go and phone your parents?"

Logan sighed and looked at Kendall pleadingly, hoping that he wouldn't have to.

"You said you would, Loges. If you keep putting it off then you just won't do it."

"I know," Logan mumbled.

Kendall grabbed onto Logan's wrists and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead, "I'll be down here if you need me. Just shout."

Logan nodded nervously, taking a deep breath, "Okay."

After another deep breath, Logan turned around and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to Kendall's room so that he could make the phone call in peace. He would have loved to have Kendall here with him to support him while he spoke to them, but then he didn't want Kendall to overhear any horrible things that his parents might say.

Logan sat on the edge of Kendall's bed and turned his phone back on with shaky hands. He bit on his bottom lip as messages started to appear one-by-one and he saw that he also had three voicemail messages. He ignored all the text messages but he hovered over the voicemails; two of them were from his mother and the other was from his father. Deciding that he wanted to get an idea of what mood they were in before he phoned, Logan started to listen to his mother's first message.

"_Logan, where on earth are you? This isn't funny. I don't know what you think you're doing, but you better get home right now. Your father is _not_ happy. Come home before this goes too far again."_

Logan sighed as the message ended; it was from last night and he saw that the second one from her was received this morning.

"_Logan, sweetheart, please…Come home. At least tell me where you are and that you're okay. We're worried about you."_

Logan was surprised; her tone was completely different to the previous message. It had been a long time since he'd been called 'sweetheart'. Logan almost felt bad for making her worry, but she hadn't done anything to stop his father and fully supported him in sending Logan to therapy, so he didn't have too much sympathy for her. But Logan still dialled his home phone number to let them know that he was okay, hoping that they were both at work so that he could just leave a message.

"_Hello?"_

Logan froze with nerves when he was greeted by the deep voice of his father. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"D-Dad…it's me."

"_Logan? Oh, you little shit. Where the _fuck_ are you?"_

"I'm—I'm in Minnesota, I—"

"_What? I told you that you couldn't go there?"_

"Yeah, well, y-you can't control me anymore. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"_You are not fit to make your own decisions. You still haven't finished therapy, you still need help."_

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Logan exclaimed in frustration.

"_You're not really a fag. You're just confused. I'm only trying to help you."_

"I don't need help. I'm happy with who I am but I-I can't be around you if you can't accept that."

"_You'll have to come home eventually; you have no money. Where do you think you're going to stay?"_

"I'm…I'm staying with a friend."

"_Not that—" _

"Yes. I'm staying with Kendall. His family accepts our relationship and his mother is letting me stay with them as long as I need to…"

"_No!" _his father growled. _"You are not staying with them. You come home right now."_

"I can't," Logan replied, his voice crackling slightly. "I can't. Not until you learn to accept me…"

"_You come home _right now!_" _Mr Mitchell ordered, his temper rising. _"If you don't come home _now_, then you can just forget about ever coming back. You won't be welcome back here anymore. You've caused us enough trouble. This is the final straw, Logan."_

"What?" Logan asked meekly, tears building up in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

"_You heard me. Either you come home at once or never again. What's it gonna be?"_

Logan took a deep breath, quickly wiping away the tears that had escaped from his eyes, "Never again."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Never again!" Logan repeated, practically shouting down the phone and his tears fell freely. "I'm never coming home!"

With that, he quickly ended the call, his hands shaking terribly and his bottom lip trembling. Logan didn't want his father to hear him cry and he couldn't bring himself to listen to anything else that the man had to say; he hurt too much. Logan dropped the phone beside him on the bed and then buried his face in his hands, sobbing into his palms, his whole body shaking.

Logan didn't know how long he sat there crying, but it was long enough for Kendall to begin to worry about him and he made his way upstairs to check on him.

"Logan?" he called quietly, poking his head around the door.

His face fell when he saw the boy crying on the bed. He rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms, holding Logan's head to his chest and letting him cry into his shirt. Logan gripped onto the material and let out broken sobs. Kendall softly stroked his hair and held him until he eventually started to calm down; running out of tears to shed.

"Logan, what happened?" he asked quietly, raising Logan's head and using the sleeve of his shirt to dry the boy's tears.

"Th-They never want to s-see me again," Logan whimpered. "My dad, he…He gave me a choice. If I didn't come home now, then I can never go back."

Kendall's eyebrows rose in shock, his hold on Logan tightening, "What? How…How could he say something like that? That's terrible."

Logan sadly bowed his head, "I thought that maybe they'd eventually come around...That they'd have time to process it while I'm away. But now…Now I'm not going to see them again."

"Logan, I-I'm sure that they'll realise soon what a big mistake they've made. They wouldn't cut you out of their life forever."

"I don't know…"

"You'll see them again."

Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and trying to process everything that had just happened. Even though he had been treated badly by them, they were still his parents; they were his family.

"They're the only family I have," Logan said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Kendall turned to look at him, seeing Logan's eyes open and look at him sadly; he looked so scared and Kendall pressed a kiss to the top of his head, letting out a small and sympathetic sigh.

"You're part of this family now, Logan; you always will be. I'll never leave you."

Logan wrapped his arms tighter around Kendall's middle and buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck, sighing heavily and breathing shakily.

"Thank you, Kendall," he mumbled quietly against the blonde's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Logie," Kendall replied, stroking a soothing hand down his back. "I love you so much; I'll always be here for you, don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! <strong>

**Also, if you didn't already know, _Open Road_ has been nominated for Best Kogan Slash in BTRSlash's awards. Voting for the Kogan category ends on February 21st, so you better hurry!**

**and I also have two stories nominated in the Cargan category, _Maybe It's Just Me But You Seem Finally Happy _and_ I've Got A Secret I've Been Dying To Leak. _Voting for the Cargan category ends on March 1st! **

**** If you would like to vote, then you can go here; fanfiction .net/forum/Big_Time_Slash_Awards_2011/104588/****

**Anyway, thank you to everyone still following this story. I should have some more soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry. I suck at updating. But this chapter exhausted me; I don't even know why! But I hope you enjoy it!**

**A big thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter; **_angelinpunk, itrymybest, SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin, forgetMEalways, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, TheaterKid, child who is cool, kk, TheApathyImp, bigtimerangergirl123, musicfreak1107, darkblue91, japanesecherryboy, klolo8, Benjamin-Steven, IceRush, DinosaurDeryck, rainy days and silver dreams, kendallsgirl12, TidusGT, Marlushka, Bananjo, ILOVEU, btrlover21, Cookie Monster Giggles, NothingElseBetterToDo _**and** _PerfectMirror14._

**I would also like to thank the wonderful people who voted for Open Road in the BTR Slash Awards. It actually won! I can't believe it! SO much love for you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you ;)**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Kendall decided to spend the day showing Logan around the town. He knew that it wasn't very exciting but Logan seemed happy to go. Logan wanted to learn more about Kendall and about the place that he grew up in.<p>

Kendall went downstairs to grab his car keys from the kitchen while Logan finished putting his shoes on and jacket on. Kendall's eyes lit up when Logan came walking down the stairs, a grey beanie sitting on his head; the beanie that Kendall had given him as a parting gift.

"You still have that?" he asked in surprise.

Logan nodded shyly, "Yeah, of course I do."

"You're so cute," Kendall smiled, pressing his lips to Logan's in a short kiss. "Ready to go?"

Logan nodded again and he smiled as he followed Kendall out to the car. Kendall paused as he opened the driver's door and raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Logan and saw him staring at the car.

"You alright?"

Logan nodded with a smile, gently patting the roof of the vehicle, "Just remembering the good times we had in this car."

Kendall grinned and let out a soft laugh as he climbed in, Logan doing the same a moment later.

"I've missed this car," Logan sighed, running his hand along the dashboard and then looking over at Kendall. "Feels good to be back in it."

Kendall started up the car and backed off the drive. He then reached over and grabbed Logan's hand, lacing their fingers together as he drove into town.

Kendall parked the car in the centre of town and then they got out so that they could explore. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand as he led him around, showing him all the different shops and cafés. They got a few odd looks from passers-by when they noticed the two boys' entwined hands, but they both tried to ignore them; they knew that the people here wouldn't be as accepting of their relationship as they were in LA. Kendall even took Logan to the store that he worked at and didn't even think about letting go of his hand.

"I thought we could get some things to eat and go for a picnic in the park?" Kendall suggested as they walked through the store.

Logan smiled, "That sounds nice."

They bumped into one of Kendall's co-workers when they were trying to decide what soda to buy. Kendall gave her a smile and a small wave, not missing the way her eyes widened slightly when she noticed Logan's hand clasped in Kendall's.

"Hey, Kendall," she smiled nervously.

"Hey Claire, how's it going?"

"I-I'm good…Who's your friend?"

Kendall gave Logan a smile, dropping his hand and wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulder's instead, pulling him close to his side, "This is Logan. My boyfriend."

"Oh…hello."

"Hi," Logan responded with a little wave and an awkward smile.

"Kendall, I, uh, you never said that you're gay…"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not; not really. Logan's the only one for me."

Claire gave them both a small, but genuine, smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Logan. I better get these boxes to Isle 4." She glanced back at the boxes in the cart she'd been pushing, then looked back at Kendall, "I'll see you tomorrow. You're working tomorrow, right?"

Kendall's eyes widened slightly as he remembered, "Shit. Yeah, I am. Dammit. I guess I will then."

Claire nodded, "Awesome. Well, bye then, you two."

Kendall groaned once she'd walked away, "I forgot that I was working tomorrow."

"It's okay, Kendall," Logan reassured him.

"But I don't want to leave you, especially since you've only just got here. If I'd known, I would have booked some days off…"

"Seriously, it's fine. I can keep myself busy for a few hours."

Kendall sighed and gave a small nod, "Okay. I am sorry though. Maybe I can see what James and Carlos are up to tomorrow, you could do something with them."

Logan felt slightly nervous at the thought of hanging out with Kendall's friends alone, but he wanted to make the effort to get to know them, so he nodded and agreed with the idea.

"I meant what I said to Claire, y'know?" Kendall spoke up as they continued shopping.

"What was that?"

Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips as he smiled down at him, "That you're the only one for me. I don't want anybody else."

Logan smiled with a faint blush, "I feel the same way. I love you, Kendall. But I can't believe how open you are about all of this…You know that everyone you work with will know now, right?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah and I don't care. I'm proud of you and I'm happy with you, so we shouldn't have to hide it. They can think what they like about me. My friends and family all know anyway, they're the only ones I was worried about."

"You had nothing to worry about, they love you."

Kendall smiled with a nod. He knew that they all loved him but he also knew that the news of him and Logan dating came as a bit of a shock to them all. But Kendall appreciated that they were trying their best to be comfortable with it and accepting.

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon at the park, eating and enjoying each other's company; it felt just like they had never been apart.<p>

Logan finally felt relaxed and safe again, now that he was far away from his parents. It still hurt to think about them, he still loved them despite how they treated him, but he knew that he was better off with Kendall. Kendall loved him more than anything and he had a supportive family who Logan felt welcome around. Logan knew that things were going to be difficult from now on and he had no idea what the future held for him but, as long as he had Kendall, he felt like he could deal with anything that was thrown at him.

As they were leaving the park, deciding to head to James' house to ask him about the following day, Kendall stopped in his tracks and grinned in excitement at something off in the distance. Logan frowned and tried to follow his gaze but couldn't make out what he was looking at.

"Kendall?"

"It's Jo," Kendall explained, gesturing across the grass to a family that were hanging out around a picnic table. "We should go and say hi."

Logan followed his boyfriend, slightly confused and not knowing who this girl was, so he stayed close to Kendall's side.

"Kendall!" Jo gasped in excitement when she spotted the blonde boy.

She left her family and came hurrying towards them, wrapping her arms around Kendall in a hug.

"You alright?"

Kendall nodded, hugging her back, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great! Some of my family have come into town for a few days," she gestured behind her to the group around the table. "What are you up to?" Jo's eyes finally landed on Logan, staring at him for a moment before her eyes widened in realisation and she gasped, "Wait! Is this-?"

Kendall nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, it's Logan."

Jo beamed and suddenly her arms were around Logan. The brunette boy was surprised but he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Logan, it's lovely to finally meet you. Kendall's told me so much about you…but wait, how are you here? I-I thought you two broke up?"

Logan looked to Kendall in surprise, "You told her about us?"

"She worked it out a while back that we were dating, it was nice to have someone to talk to," he smiled at Logan before looking back at Jo. "But um, yeah, it was all a misunderstanding. Logan, um…" Kendall hesitated, not sure how comfortable Logan would be with Kendall explaining what happened.

But Logan just continued from where Kendall stopped.

"Basically, my parents don't approve of our relationship, so they forced me to break up with Kendall. I never wanted to hurt him but I had no choice. I managed to get away from them though, which is why I'm here now."

Jo was still grinning, "See, Kendall! I told you that he still loved you and to not give up."

Logan's eyes saddened and he looked at Kendall to see that the blonde was blushing.

"I've been a mess recently," he admitted. "Jo kept telling me to fight for you and not give up; she believed that you still loved me. But it just hurt too much. I honestly thought that I'd lost you."

Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around Kendall's middle, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to go through that." Logan felt Kendall press a kiss to the top of his head and then he looked at Jo with a smile, "Thank you for being there for him."

"That's okay," Jo smiled. "I'm just glad that things worked out. Kendall really loves you."

Logan sighed happily and gazed up at Kendall, "I know."

Logan softly pecked Kendall's lips and they heard Jo let out a quiet, happy sigh. Their cheeks both tinged pink as they glanced over at her.

"You two are adorable. Hey, I'm planning on having a party at my house again next weekend. I haven't sent the invites yet, but you both have to come."

Kendall looked to Logan and the brunette just shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "I don't mind."

"We'll be there," Kendall told her.

"Great!" Jo grinned. "Well, I'll text you the details at some point. I better get back to my family though and leave you two to enjoy the rest of you day. I'm so glad that you're here, Logan. I'll see you both soon."

They said their goodbyes to Jo and left her to go and re-join her family. Then they made their way back to Kendall's car and headed to James' house.

* * *

><p>Mrs Diamond was the one that answered the door but she was busy on the phone, so she just gave the boys a quick wave and then gestured to the stairs, letting them in the house. Kendall smiled thankfully and then led the way up to James' bedroom.<p>

Kendall wasn't surprised to find Carlos lounged on James' bed while they both watched TV. They sat up when Kendall came in, closely followed by Logan.

"Hey guys!" Carlos grinned.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kendall smiled.

"Nothing, "James shrugged and gestured to the television. "There's nothing on."

Kendall walked over to the beanbag in the corner that he often sat on when he came over. He sat down and watched Logan hover by his side. Kendall rolled his eyes and tugged on Logan's sleeve, urging him to join him. Logan bit back an amused smile as he carefully positioned himself on the beanbag, his legs hanging over Kendall's lap and Kendall's arms wrapped around him so that he wouldn't slip off.

James and Carlos stared at them uncomfortably for a moment before Carlos decided to break the silence.

"Uh, so, what have you guys been doing today?"

"I've just been showing Logan around and then we had lunch in the park. Um, what are you two doing tomorrow?"

James and Carlos shared a look while they tried to think if they had anything planned, but then they both shook their heads.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I forgot that I have to be at work tomorrow, so do you think that Logan could maybe hang with you guys?"

"Sure," Carlos agreed happily.

James was hesitant for a moment but then he slowly nodded his head, "Um, okay."

"Awesome, thanks. I was thinking that you could take him to the rink in the afternoon? I haven't been able to show him it yet. But I finish at two tomorrow, so I can join you afterwards and we can have a game."

"Wait, Logan, you play hockey?" Carlos asked and even James looked impressed.

Logan nodded, "I used to play at school. I haven't in a while though; I might be a bit rusty. Although, I don't have any of my hockey stuff with me," he looked to Kendall.

"Don't worry," Kendall told him, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I've got loads of stuff, you can use that."

"Thank you."

"What time are you working from?" James asked.

"I start at nine, so if I drop Logan off at Carlos' on the way, then you can pick them both up later."

"Oh," Carlos pouted. "That means I have to get up early."

"Sorry, man," Kendall chuckled. "But your house is closer to the store."

"Fiiiine," Carlos whined, rolling his eyes but he soon cracked a playful smile.

* * *

><p>Kendall soon got a text from his mother, telling him that she needed him to pick Katie up from her friend's house and then head home because she was making dinner. So Kendall and Logan said their goodbyes and headed out again.<p>

"You don't mind spending time with them tomorrow, do you?" Kendall asked while they were on their way to collect Katie.

Logan shook his head, "No, of course not. They're your friends; I want to get to know them. I-I guess I'm a little nervous about it though."

"You shouldn't be nervous. They'll love you."

"Yeah, well, I don't think James likes me very much."

"I think it's just gonna take him some time to get used to the idea of me having a boyfriend. It's nothing personal, don't worry."

Logan hummed quietly in agreement, "Okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning, they both let out a little groan when Kendall's alarm went off. The blonde stretched his arm out and hit it a couple of times before he successfully switched it off. He then curled back around Logan and buried his face in the middle of Logan's shoulders. Logan laughed softly and reached back to gently nudge Kendall.<p>

"We have to get up."

"No," Kendall mumbled.

"You need to go to work."

"Don't want to. I want to stay with you."

Logan turned in Kendall's arms and pushed the blonde onto his back so that he could straddle the boy's hips, "Well, that's tough because you have to go. But you'll see me this afternoon."

Kendall ran his hand down Logan's bare chest, admiring his toned upper body, "I guess so."

Logan leant down and nuzzled his nose against Kendall's, "Come on, we've got to start getting ready,"

He softly kissed Kendall's lips and then started to leave kisses across Kendall's jaw. Kendall hummed happy and tilted his head back, letting Logan's lips move down his neck.

"You're the one stopping me from getting ready."

Logan chuckled against Kendall's collarbone and gave it a soft bite before he sat back up, "You're right." He climbed off Kendall and stood beside the bed, reaching to grab Kendall's hand and pull him up, "Come on."

Kendall whined at the loss of Logan's weight on top of him and he reluctantly slid off the bed, padding over to his closet to start getting ready.

They got dressed and had breakfast and then Kendall sorted out a duffel bag for Logan to take with him, full of hockey gear for him to use.

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous, okay?" Kendall told him as they made their way to Carlos' house and he could see Logan's hands fidgeting.<p>

"I-I'm not nervous."

"Yes, you are. But you don't need to be. Carlos loves everyone and his parents are super nice. It'll probably just be his mom there anyway; his dad will be at work."

"Does his mom not work?"

"No, she does. But she does a lot from home now, now that Carlos has graduated. She likes to keep an eye on him. He's a bit…energetic," Kendall laughed. "It gets him into trouble sometimes."

They pulled up outside Carlos' house and Kendall walked Logan up to the door. Carlos answered it in seconds, grinning at them both and seeming far too cheery for the time of the morning.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey man, I can't stay and chat, got to get to work. But I'll see you all later at the rink, okay?"

Carlos nodded, "Sure. Have fun at work. I'll make sure Logan has fun."

Kendall smiled, "Thanks." He turned his attention to Logan to say goodbye, "I'll see you later on then."

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "See you soon."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Logan chuckled, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Kendall cupped Logan's cheek with his hand and leant in to brush his lips against the shorter boy's, causing Carlos to quickly avert his eyes. Logan sighed and kissed back, savouring the sensation before they had to part.

"I love you," Logan whispered.

"I love you too. See you soon."

Logan sadly waved Kendall off as he watched him hurry back to his car and head off to work. He then nervously turned to Carlos and gave him a shy smile. Carlos urged him inside the house and then shut the door.

"So, you and Kendall are really serious then?" Carlos asked almost as soon as the door was shut.

Logan was taken back and he bit down on his bottom lip as he nodded, "Yeah. I love him."

Carlos led the way into the front room and sat on the couch, encouraging Logan to do the same.

"Well, that's good then."

"It is?"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "Kendall's my best friend and I want him to be happy. It's still a bit weird for me to think about, but he's happy with you, so I'm glad that you love him too. Except you did really hurt him…"

Logan sighed and bowed his head, "I know I did. It hurt me too. I never wanted to do it."

"Then why did you?" Carlos asked, cocking his head slightly. "Kendall hasn't said."

"Um…" Logan took a deep breath. "My dad forced me too. He stood there and watched me break up with him to make sure that I did it."

"Oh…that's horrible."

Logan nodded sadly, "Yeah, my parents really don't approve of my 'lifestyle'. That's why I had to get away."

Carlos nodded, "Well, I'm glad that you're here, Logan. It's definitely cheered Kendall up and you seem cool. But if you hurt Kendall again, then I'm gonna have to hurt _you_."

Logan's eyes widened at the suddenly seriousness of Carlos' tone, "Uh, okay. D-don't worry, I'm never going to hurt him again, I swear."

Carlos' smile was quickly back and he bounced slightly in his seat, "Good. Now, what shall we do? James is coming over later to have lunch and then we'll go to the rink."

"Oh, um, I don't mind."

"Hmm…do you like video games?"

Logan nodded "I do."

"Great!" Carlos grinned getting up to turn on his console. "You're so going down."

Logan laughed and happily accepted the controller for Carlos, getting ready for their battle.

* * *

><p>When James arrived, a couple of hours later, he had to be let in by Carlos' mom as Carlos and Logan were both too busy shouting at each other and the screen to hear the door go.<p>

"Carlos! That's not fair! You had all those power crystals!"

"Hey, I got them fair and square! You were too slow!"

"Guys?" James called.

Logan glanced back at him, "Oh."

Carlos suddenly started cheering as Logan's distraction caused his character to get killed, meaning that Carlos had won.

"Darn it," he grumbled and Carlos smirked at him.

"Told you I'd win."

"Yeah, well, I was distracted!"

"Doesn't matter. I still won. But well done for trying."

Logan rolled his eyes and Carlos laughed, then turning to James and waving.

"Hey man!"

James gave him a nod and then walked over to the couch, making Carlos move closer to Logan so that he could sit on the other side of him.

"So, looks like you two are getting on well," James said, raising an eyebrow.

Carlos nodded, "Logan's awesome and he's _almost_ as good as me at video games!"

Logan playfully rolled his eyes and nudged Carlos in the side. James glanced at him questionably and then grabbed Carlos' controller.

"Yeah? Well let's see."

Carlos grumbled at the loss of his controller and got up to grab another one before restarting the game.

They ended up playing until Mrs Garcia came in to call them for lunch.

"See, he's good, isn't he?" Carlos asked James as they walked to the kitchen.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad."

Carlos glanced back at Logan and gave him a smile to which Logan shyly smiled back.

"Hey Mom, this is Logan."

Mrs Garcia smiled widely at Logan and it reminded him of Carlos, "Hello Sweetie. Kendall's friend, right?"

"Um, yeah," Logan nodded. "Hello. Thank you for having me, Mrs Garcia."

"Mom," Carlos called under his breath. "He's not Kendall's friend, he's Kendall's _boyfriend_."

Mrs Garcia raised her eyebrows and stared at Logan, who was blushing brightly, "Oh…Well then, that's—that's nice. I didn't know, I'm sorry. But it's lovely to meet you."

"Thank you," Logan mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you boys eat," she gestured to the kitchen table where their freshly prepared lunch sat. "I've got some work to carry on with. Just call me if you need anything."

The three boys nodded and Mrs Garcia made her way out of the kitchen, lightly touching Logan on the arm as she passed and giving him a friendly smile.

"Why'd you tell her that he's Kendall's boyfriend?" James hissed to Carlos as they all sat down at the table.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Because he is?"

"Yeah, but she didn't need to know that."

"Dude, she's my mom. Why can't she know?"

James shrugged he shoulders, taking a bite of his sandwich and avoiding Logan's eyes, "Kendall might not have wanted her to know."

"Why not?" Carlos pouted, he looked at Logan, slightly worried that he shouldn't have told him mom.

Logan gave him a comforting smile and shook his head gently, "Don't worry, Carlos. Kendall will be fine with it. He's been telling everyone."

"He has?" James frowned.

Logan nodded slowly, "Yeah. He said that he doesn't mind who knows now…and that telling you guys and his mom was the only thing that he was worried about."

"See, James. It's fine."

James rolled his eyes and focused on his food, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>Once they had finished eating, they all made their way out to James' car, throwing their duffel bags in the truck, and heading to the ice rink.<p>

Thankfully, since school was still in session, the rink was pretty empty. The ice had been split in two, one side for hockey and the other side to be used for figure skating practice. There was a couple practicing their routine but, other than that, the ice was empty.

The boys went into the changing rooms and started to put on their hockey gear. Logan didn't miss the looks that James and Carlos shot his way as they changed their shirts. He rolled his eyes and turned his back on them, used to getting the same treatment in the locker room at school.

Logan smiled as he pulled the hockey shirt from the bag and ran the material through his fingers, admiring the white lettering on the back; _Knight._ He could even smell Kendall's scent on it as he pulled it over his head. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again, but right now he felt comforted by the feeling his shirt.

Logan nervously followed Carlos and James onto the ice, relaxing slightly when Carlos looked back and gave him a friendly smile. But Logan was still gripping his hockey stick tight and wishing that Kendall was here instead of at work.

They started off calm, just skating around on the ice to warm up and Logan took the time to get used to the ice beneath his feet again. It had been a while since he had last skated and he realised just how much he missed it. It felt great to be back on the ice again

After a while, James stopped in the centre of the ice and turned to face the other two, one hand on his hip.

"Well, I wanna see what Logan's got in 'im. So, Calitos, why don't you guard the net for us while we have a little one-on-one?"

Carlos glanced between James and Logan, noticing the shorter brunette swallow nervously. Carlos gave Logan a supportive pat on his shoulder pad and then skated down to the net and got into position. James came closer to Logan, getting up in his face and staring him down.

"You ready, Mitchell?"

Logan hesitated for a moment before nodded his head, "Uh, sure."

James smirked and then started the game off, dropping the puck between them and getting the first hit in while Logan was still distracted trying to calm himself. Logan rolled his eyes as James skated away and he quickly followed after him. He shocked James with his sudden speed, easily taking the puck from his possession and shooting it past Carlos into the net. James came to a standstill on the ice and stared in disbelief while Logan glanced back and grinned at him. Carlos was chuckling and congratulating Logan while James just glared at him and skated over to retrieve the puck from the back of the net.

"Logan, you're so quick!" Carlos announced in excitement.

Logan shrugged with a small, proud smile, "I guess…"

"He was just lucky," James pouted. "Come on, we're going again."

Logan let out a small sigh but followed after James again without a word. James got the first hit in, once again, but he made sure to watch out for Logan, knowing that the boy would be right behind him. Logan managed to swipe the puck from in front of James again and the tall boy under his breath as he chased after him to get it back.

Their sticks clashed together as they battled for possession, to which James eventually won and he cheered as he shot it past Carlos. Logan gave a small smile as he watched James celebrate.

"Yay, you both got one!" Carlos grinned. "Can I play now?"

James shook his head and looked back at Logan, "Not yet. Best two out of three. Next one wins it."

Carlos' smile turned into a small frown and he pouted as he stayed by the net, while the other two returned to the centre. He hoped that Logan would win, just to annoy James. But Logan was scared that if he won, it would just make James dislike him even more than he did already. But if Logan lost, James probably wouldn't let him hear the end of it; he'd think that Logan wasn't good enough. Logan decided just to try his best and see what happened, he wasn't going to just let James win; he was going to give it his best shot.

James hit the puck down the ice and they both went skating after it, shooting glances at each other as they tried to push out in front. They both reached it at the same time and James stuck out his elbow, bashing it harshly into Logan and effectively shoving him into the boards and making him fall to the ground. James continued to skate to the net with a smug grin on his face and the puck in his possession while Logan just lay on the ice and tried to catch his breath back.

Logan heard James' celebratory cheer and he sighed. He slowly started to push himself up when he heard a shout.

"What the fuck was that?"

Logan sat up straight and realised that Kendall had finally arrived and was skating towards them. James and Carlos both looked at him, feeling nervous and James even looked a bit guilty.

"K-Kendall…Hey man," James greeted him, forcing a smile onto his face.

Kendall glared at him as he held out his hands for Logan, helping the boy to his feet. He grabbed the brunette's hand and then led him over to James and Carlos, his eyes fixed on James.

"What is your problem, James? Why'd you shove Logan like that?"

"Kendall, it's okay. I'm fine," Logan quickly told him, not wanting to cause a fight between Kendall and James.

"No, it's not okay. He was completely out of line and he hurt you. I'm not letting him get away with that." Kendall turned back to James who was trying to avoid Kendall's eye, "So, you gonna tell me why you're being such a dick?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't mean to shove him so hard. It was an accident."

"Kendall, really, I'm okay," Logan told him, gently tugging on his arm and making Kendall look at him instead.

Kendall's gaze softened and his hand cupped Logan's cheek, his thumb softly rubbing his skin, "You sure?"

Logan nodded with a smile, "Yeah. I'm glad you're finally here though."

Kendall grinned and nodded his head, "Me too. I missed you."

Logan was about to tell him that he'd missed him too, but Kendall had swept in and pressed his lips to Logan's, kissing him sweetly. Logan smiled against his lips and gripped the front of Kendall's hockey shirt.

James and Carlos both groaned and averted their eyes. Kendall glanced over at them with a smirk, seeing how uncomfortable they looked.

"Sorry guys."

"Can we just play hockey again?" James asked, getting impatient.

"Fine," Kendall told him with a roll of his eyes. "But you and Logan will be on one team. I'll be with Carlos."

"What? Why?" James frowned.

"Because I don't want you hurting him again. So, play nice."

Logan and James shared an awkward glance and Logan nervously bit on his bottom lip. James sighed but nodded his head.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, let's do this." He turned to Logan with a smirk, "Don't be upset when I beat you."

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see about that!" Logan laughed.

Kendall watched him skate off to join Carlos in the centre and Kendall stopped for a moment, grabbing James' arm and stopping him as well.

"What?"

"Look, I know this is uncomfortable for you…me being with Logan. But you're my best friend, James. Can you not just put a little bit more effort into it? Logan thinks that you don't like him."

"Well, I'm not exactly his biggest fan…" James mumbled, noticing Carlos and Logan watching them curiously from a distance.

"James," Kendall sighed in frustration. "Seriously, stop being such an ass. I don't want this to ruin our friendship but, if you don't at least try to be nice, I don't know if I'll be able to hang out with you."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I-I'll try. It's just weird, man."

"I know. It's weird for Carlos too, but he's trying."

James looked back over and smiled at Carlos, who was grinning at Logan and telling him something that was making the boy chuckle softly.

"I don't want to lose you, James. We've been best friends for so long…"

James nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll be nice."

Kendall smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Thank you. Now, it's time for me and Carlos to kick yours and Logan's asses. Let's do this."

James laughed and followed Kendall over to the others to start their game.

To everyone's surprise, James and Logan made a great team; they were the perfect mix of strength and speed. Kendall was starting to curse himself for putting them together and Carlos pouted when they scored yet another goal. The score was close, but James and Logan were still winning. Every time Kendall and Carlos would even the score, James or Logan would score again and push out in front once more. Kendall couldn't remember the last time him and Carlos were in the lead.

"You ready to give up yet?" James smirked at Kendall.

"Screw you! We're gonna beat you."

Carlos groaned and collapsed on the ice, arms and legs stretched out; exhausted over the hours they had spent playing "I'm tired!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and skated over, nudging him with his skate, "Get up. We're gonna win."

"No, we're not! They're too good together. I want to go home."

"Carlos…"

Logan skated to Kendall's side and unclipped his helmet, removing it from his head and running his fingers through his hair. He was out of breath, his face sweaty and pink.

"Maybe we_ should_ stop, Kendall. We've been here for hours."

"You're just saying that because you're winning."

Logan licked his dry lips and shook his head, "I'm not. Please, Kendall? I look all sweaty and horrible; I'd kill for a shower."

Kendall's eyes swept over Logan and he subconsciously licked his lips, "No, you don't; you look great."

Logan cocked an eyebrow when he noticed him staring and let out a soft laugh, "You're an idiot. I look gross. Come on, let's go home. Please?"

Kendall sighed as he looked at everyone; they all looked pretty tired and Carlos was still lying on the ice. He finally agreed to head home but only because Logan looked so good covered in sweat that he was worried he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Kendall placed his arms over Logan's shoulders as they went to the changing rooms to collect their things and take off their hockey pads.

"You look really cute in my shirt."

Logan blushed and bit back a grin, "I do?"

"Uh-huh. Keep it on until we get home?"

"But it's all sweaty now…"

"So? Please, Logie?"

"Okay, as long as you don't mind me stinking up the car," Logan laughed.

Kendall laughed loudly and kissed the side of Logan's head, "I'll put up with it."

They split up from Carlos and James in the parking lot, saying that they'd see each other soon, and then headed for their different cars.

* * *

><p>The house was empty when they got back and Kendall wandered into the kitchen, wondering where his mother and Katie were. He spotted the note on the counter that explained that they had gone to the store for some things. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him upstairs so that they could get cleaned up.<p>

Kendall smirked as he closed his bedroom door behind them and he approached Logan, grabbing his hips and backing him over to the bed.

"Kendall, what are you doing? We need to shower."

"We can shower later," he mumbled against Logan's jaw as he started to press kisses to his skin.

"Stop, I'm gross," Logan whined, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"No, you're not," Kendall reassured him. "You look so hot."

Logan gasped as Kendall lightly bit his neck and he groaned quietly as he dropped his head back, giving up protesting and just enjoying Kendall's lips on his skin.

Kendall started to grind his hips up against Logan as he mouthed at his neck, pulling down the collar of the shirt to attach his lips to the boy's collarbone. Logan moaned and gripped at Kendall's shirt, gasping for breath. He pulled Kendall's head up and kissed him desperately, his hands running up the blonde's shirt and over his chest. Kendall grinned and his hands fumbled with Logan's jeans, eventually pushing them down Logan's legs and letting him kick them off. Logan pulled Kendall's shirt over his head and ran a hand down his smooth chest, slipping it around to the small of Kendall's back and then dipping his fingers into the waistband of the boy's jeans.

Kendall pushed his hips harder against Logan's and grinned when Logan let out another moan. Logan licked his lips and then stared at Kendall for a moment before he dropped to his knees. Kendall took a deep breath and watched Logan pull his jeans down, waiting for him to step out of them. He then leant forward and nuzzled his face against Kendall's crotch, inhaling and mouthing at Kendall's growing erection.

"Logan," Kendall panted, his hips bucking slightly.

Logan smirked at his impatience and slowly tugged Kendall's boxers off. He grinned at the sight of Kendall's erection and eagerly wrapped his lips around the head. Kendall gasped in pleasure and his head fell back. His fingers ran through Logan's brown locks and he tugged gently. He let his head fall forward and forced his eyes open, desperate to watch Logan take more of him in.

Logan was staring up at Kendall, his eyes wide and twinkling mischievously. He pulled back, so that just the tip of Kendall's cock was in his mouth, and then he teasingly ran his tongue around the tip. His eyes stayed fixed on the blonde, loving to watch Kendall's reaction to what he was doing.

Kendall let out a low groan as Logan took him deep inside his mouth, holding there for a few seconds before withdrawing to catch his breath back. They were both panting heavily and Logan was smirking up at Kendall, lazily kissing the length of the blonde's cock.

Suddenly, Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him up to stand. He kissed him heatedly and groped at his boxer-clad ass. He pulled back and panted against the boy's lips, opening his eyes and staring desperately into Logan's.

"I need to fuck you."

Logan licked his lips in excitement and nodded, his hands going between their bodies to pull his shirt off.

"No," Kendall whispered against his jaw as he kissed up to Logan's ear, grabbing Logan's hands and stopping him. "Keep it on."

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement, pulling back so that he could look at Kendall, "Really?"

"Really," Kendall nodded. "Now, turn around and bend over the bed."

Logan's other eyebrow rose at the request and he took a breath before he did as he was told.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Logan bend over. He stared at the boy's back, enjoying seeing _Knight _emblazoned across it, and he admired the curve of Logan's ass that was being presented to him, just waiting for him.

Kendal dropped to his knees and slowly slipped Logan's boxers over his ass and down his legs. Logan made a small gasp and he spread his legs slightly, opening himself up for Kendall. Kendall moaned and pressed his lips to one of Logan's plump cheeks and Logan let out a surprised squeak when Kendall gently bit it. He chuckled against Logan's skin as the boy's hand came back to hit him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, softly kissing the sore spot.

Kendall reached to his bedside drawer and grabbed the tube of lube and a condom that they had made sure to buy the previous day. He squirted some of the lube over his fingers and slicked them up before trailed a finger down to Logan's entrance, teasingly circling it.

Logan pushed his hips back and whined impatiently, "Kendall…"

Kendall smirked and slipped his finger inside, poking around and stretching him while Logan panted into the bed sheets. He soon inserted a second finger and began to scissor them, loving the little whimpers that were falling from Logan's mouth.

"Kendall, please...hurry up."

Kendall pressed a kiss to the small of Logan's back and then withdrew his fingers, making Logan groan at the loss. He quickly grabbed the condom from the floor and put it on, rubbing some lube over himself and then standing up to position himself behind Logan.

"You ready?"

Logan nodded eagerly, "Yes, just do it!"

Kendall lined himself up and gripped Logan's hip as he pushed his way in with one thrust. Logan let out a loud cry of pain mixed with pleasure and his back arched. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's middle and held the shaking boy close, pressing soft kisses to the back of his head and the crook of his neck.

"Ssh, it's okay, I've got you."

"Oh God, Kendall," Logan panted, his head falling forward and eyes squeezing shut.

Kendall could feel Logan clenching around him and he held back a moan as he tried his hardest to stay still, not wanting to move until Logan was ready. Logan's grip on the bed sheets eventually loosened up and Kendall felt him relax around him. He slipped his hand down to Logan's cock and slowly stroked him, feeling him growing hard and hearing his breathing speed up.

"Kendall, m-move."

"Okay."

Kendall carefully pulled back and then slammed his hips back against Logan. The brunette moaned loudly and he pushed back against him. Kendall could already feel his legs shaking with pleasure but he stayed standing, focusing as he set up a rhythm and repeatedly thrust into Logan.

"Fuck, Kendall…Oh _God_, yes!" Logan moaned as pleasure shot through his body with every thrust.

Kendall tightly gripped Logan's hips and tried to keep up the rhythm, but he fell out of it as he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm.

"Logan!" he grunted. "Fuck. S-so fucking good."

"Oh, yes! Kendall! I'm so close!"

"I want to see you," Kendall said, leaning down to nibble at the tip of Logan's ear.

"What?"

"Roll over."

Kendall reluctantly withdrew from inside Logan while the brunette rolled onto his back, moving further onto the bed. He quickly pulled Kendall on top of him, not liking the emptiness his was feeling and he kissed him deeply.

Kendall slipped back inside Logan and picked up his rhythm again, thrusting into the smaller boy while holding himself up and gazing down at him through half-lidded eyes.

Logan gripped Kendall's arms and his mouth hung open as he gasped and moaned with every thrust. One of Kendall's arms moved and he grabbed onto Logan's erection, stroking and pulling him and begging him to come. Kendall quickly pushed the hockey shirt up Logan's chest, so that it wouldn't get covered when Logan eventually came. He continued to stroke Logan's cock, just slightly out of time with his thrusts.

"Come on, Logan. God, you're so hot."

Logan's eyes squeezed shut and his grip on Kendall's arms tightened. His jaw went slack and his back arched as he shouted out Kendall's name and shot his load between their bodies.

"Oh fuck," Kendall panted as Logan came, admiring the boy's expression and feeling him clench tight around his cock.

In a couple more thrusts, Kendall was coming, his hips stuttering and his head dropping forward. Logan lay beneath him, panting licking his lips as he watched Kendall come apart.

Kendall collapsed on top of the brunette and tried to catch his breath. Logan ran a hand down Kendall's sweaty back with a blissful smile.

"That was amazing."

Kendall nodded with a tired, but happy, smile, "It really was."

He carefully slipped out of Logan and removed the condom, disposing of it in the bin and grabbing a handful of tissues from the drawer. He then curled up against Logan's side and started to clean them both up.

They lay on the bed for a little while longer, hands running lazily over each other's bodies and Logan was finally allowed to take off the hockey shirt.

"We should really shower now," Kendall spoke up. "Before Mom and Katie get back."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, we should."

Kendall climbed off the bed and held his hands out to help Logan up; smirking at how awkward he was at moving.

"You okay?"

"Shut up," Logan grumbled, giving him a playful glare.

* * *

><p>Once they had finally showered, they wrapped towels around their hips and left the bathroom to return to the bedroom. However, they didn't expect to meet Mrs Knight in the hallway, laundry basket in her hand.<p>

Both boys shrieked in surprise and Mrs Knight dropped the basket, laundry falling to the floor.

"Oh my…"

"Mom, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were back…We were just—"

"I don't need to know," Mrs Knight replied quickly, averting her eyes and crouching down to pick up the articles of clothing. "Just, go and get some clothes on…Please."

Logan and Kendall both nodded quickly and hurried back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, that was awkward," Kendall mumbled.

Logan dropped down onto the bed and hid his face in his hands, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"I can't believe that just happened. We're never showering together again."

Kendall pouted, "Oh, Logie, don't say that. We'll just be more careful next time."

"No," Logan said, shaking his head. "It's too risky."

Kendall rolled his eyes in amusement, "Fine. We won't. We'll be good boys from now on."

"Kendall…" Logan grumbled, knowing that he was teasing him.

Kendall pressed a kiss against Logan's pink cheek, "Sorry, I'll behave. Promise."

Logan was suspicious of his boyfriend but he still nodded his head and tried to believe him. Kendall gave him an innocent smile and got up to get dressed, knowing that that wasn't the last time they would shower together. Not if he could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this chapter was okay. I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon! I have a few essays to write for University, but then I have a month off - So lots of writing time :)<strong>

**Anyway, please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
